The Life Behind A Paradox Wrapped In An Oxymoron
by ElizabethSciuto
Summary: What was Abby's life like as she grew up? How did she get to be the loveable Abby we all know today? Read and find out! My first Fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Why Forensics?

"WATCH OUT!!" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair was screaming to a little boy who was careening down the street on his red and black big wheel. Oh how she envied that big wheel, in comparison to her pale blue one, his was cool. Hers wasn't. The little boy pressed his feet to the pavement as hard as he could skidding to a stop barely avoiding the street lamp centimeters away from his nose.

The little girl ran over to him, "Are you okay? That was close!" she questioned with a bit too much excitement in her voice.

The little boy moved for the first time since he stopped taking his gaze from the lamp to the little girls face, "Uh.. I'm fine Abby. But you should probably go back and get your bike out of the road before…." It was too late his warning was in vain. A big sliver truck came zooming down the street tearing through the plastic of her pale blue big wheel.

Trying to decide weather or not to be disappointed by the fact that her ride home was officially totaled, Abby made her way over to the crumpled piece of plastic. Taking a look at the damage Abby found something interesting. "A tire print! There's a tire print IN MY BIKE!" Abby was exclaiming in a way that made it impossible to decide weather she was excited about the fact that there was a track in her bike, or if she was just really angry.

"Hey Abby, if you want I can give you a ride home. You can just leave the bike here, some trash guy will pick it up." The little boy tried to persuade her away from the wreck.

"Oh no! No no no! I'm going to figure out who hit my bike!"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"There has to be a way to track this tire print, and find out which car hit it. And once I know which car, I will find out who owned that car. AND I WILL GET THEM!"

The little boy began to back up slowly, not making eye contact with Abby, as if he were avoiding a bear attack. Once he got a good distance he made a run for his big wheel and he was off.

Abby stuck her tongue out at his back. _That's how much he knows _She thought to herself. _I'll show him, I'm gonna find that guy, or girl. It's probably a girl, they always say guy, although I don't get why! _She picked up the plastic clump being careful not to touch any part of the tire track because somehow she had convinced herself that if she touched it, it would be untraceable. She began the walk home, it wasn't particularly a short walk, you could get a good distance on a big wheel in a city like New Orleans. With paved streets, and friendly people around every corner it's hard to not enjoy a good ride.

About halfway home it started to rain, no it started to pour. _Really?! Really?! How am I going to get this home in one piece now!_ Abby began to run through the puddles that were quickly forming on the cobblestone streets that edge New Orleans. When she made It to the dirt road leading to her house she was drenched, to the point that not a single part of her body was left dry.

Reaching the front porch she was ushered inside by her mother. **What we're you thinking?!?** She signed, making sure Abby was paying attention

**I was thinking it was dry this morning. **Abby replied, pointing out the definite weather change between now, and when she'd left the house.

**I don't care Abigail Marie Sciuto, you are not to leave the house without telling me and you know that. **Her mother was obviously angry.

**I'm sorry. **Abby signed, obviously sincere, or as sincere as a four year old can get. Her mother reached over and kissed her on the forehead. Abby then sat still for a few moments as her mother undid her two braids one on each side of the head.

**Now go upstairs and take a bath, then come down stairs for dinner. **Abby ran up the stairs talking to herself as she often did, if only to hear a noise once in a while.

"Abby what were you thinking? I was thinking that I would enjoy life! Oh really? Yes ma'am! Well good to see that's working out so well for you! Glad to see you agree with me Abby! Yes this conversation seemed to be quite nice, we should do this more often! That we should." Abby continued talking to herself throughout her bath.

Once she was bathed and dressed, in her favorite pajamas, an old red t-shirt that used to belong to her father, and some red and black striped leggings. Not only were these clothes comfortable, they were also her favorite colors, red and black. They were interesting colors, ones that people tend to think are creepy, or to some extend scary. Abby liked the unknown, the ability for one person to know so little, even though they know more than anyone else in the room. For a four year old she over analyzed just about everything. This probably had something to do with the fact that both her parents were deaf, meaning the house was silent more often than not.

Running down the stairs to the dinner table was often a noisy event. She would often scream or squeal as she ran down the large flight of stairs, not because there was a reason to. Simply because she could. Sitting down and eating however, was always silent. Not because Abby was told to keep it that way, but because she felt some sort of duty to her parents not to make them feel bad that she could talk, because she could hear.

The only noise that was made throughout the meal was the noisy chewing coming from her parents, because they really had no idea how much noise they were making.

After dinner, Abby was free to do what she wanted, as long as she stayed in the house. As a four year old, you really don't have a wide variety of things you want to do indoors, particularly when it's silent in the house, other than the wind howling outside your windows. Sometimes she'd call David's house, her one and only friend. But today he'd abandoned her all the way across town, there was no way she was calling him tonight. So she settled for the library, her favorite room in the house.

It was old and dusty and full of cobwebs up in the corners where her dad wouldn't clean on a regular basis. Abby liked to look at the covers of books even though she couldn't understand what they said. Some of them were leather and brown, other's were simple glossy paperbacks. Abby's favorite to look at was an original copy of Wuthering Heights. It was hardback, and it was covered in red fabric, what she figured was to be an intricate silk of sorts. She would rub her finger along the edges of the binding, then she'd open up the book and flip the pages one by one, stopping at the occasional illustration, which were done in calligraphy pen.

After spending hours in the library looking at her favorite books, she decided that she would go down to the kitchen. Because the concept of sneaking, is just pointless in her house, she doesn't sneak into the kitchen. She just walks in. After looking through the fridge and the pantry she settled on the leftovers from dinner, Cold Pizza. After scarfing down 2 pieces of pizza, Abby accompanied them with a tall glass of milk before heading off to bed.

Mornings in the Sciuto household were always an interesting occurrence, this morning was no exception. It would start with Abby's mother Gloria waking up as she always had at 7:02 every morning, not once had her mother slept past then. Then she would go downstairs and make herself breakfast. By 7:30 she would have gone upstairs to shake Abby awake.

**Good Morning Sweetheart. **Abby's mother signed to the still groggy four year old. **I know it's early, but today's a very important day.**

**That's nice. **Was Abby's reply barely readable due to her lack of enthusiasm in the topic.

**Remember how you said you wanted to go to school? **Abby's mother asked forcing her to pay attention, which wasn't easy. Abby nodded **Well we found a school that was willing to take you. Why don't you get up and get dressed and I'll drive you there around 10.**

Abby nodded again, showing she understood. Then she thought about it, ten? Ten was a bit late for a school to start, but she didn't care. Ever since her Uncle told her about what it was like to go to school, Abby was sure that's what she wanted.

After dressing herself in an outfit her mother would find suitable for a young lady (Meaning a denim skirt, and a white frilly blouse) She went downstairs. After pouring herself a bowl of honeycomb cereal she carefully counted out to make sure she had somewhere in between 200-300 pieces of comb. She knew it was silly, but it was something she did every morning.

Finding it to only be around 9:00 Abby struggled with knowing what to do. But it was then that her mother came into the room.

**Abby are you ready to go?** She asked

**Mom, School doesn't start for an hour.** Abby Replied

**Well we need time to get there.**

**Mom, the school is only a few blocks away, we could walk there!**

**Oh Abby, you're not going to that school!**

**What?** Abby was shocked. Something in her life was going to be normal, for once! She was so excited to go to school because she would have a friend! But there it was like a bomb.

It was worse than having her bike ran over, it was worse than there being no presents at Christmas. She was going to go to school in the Inner City was the realization she made as she calculated the travel time.


	2. Not Belonging

**Welcome Gloria. **A woman signed to Abby's mother as they walked into a two story building that reeked of crayons and hand sanitizer.

**Hello Sarah, This is Abby.** Abby's mother paused to face Abby **Abby say hello. **

She obeyed immediately and said "Hello" While Signing the same thing unsure of Sarah's capability of hearing.

**She Can Talk? **Sarah signed to Abby's mother, obviously impressed.

"Well I am four, most four year olds can read. But my mom and dad have never taught me. When can I learn to read? Are there other children here? Well of course there are I can smell them, but when can I go talk to them? Is there anyone who likes to wear their hair in pigtails?" Abby started to ramble.

Sarah, obviously impressed signed to Abby **Yes Abby. You can learn to read here. The other children are in there. **She pointed to a set of double doors with glass windows.

"Good lets go!" Abby was excited beyond belief.

Sarah led her to the doors followed by Abby's mother. When Sarah opened the door Abby covered her ears. It was so loud!

"Why is it so loud in here?!?!" Abby said screaming to be heard over the commotion.

"You can hear?!?!" Sarah replied shocked.

"Of course I can hear! Why on earth would you think I couldn't hear?" Abby was confused beyond belief.

"Oh dear." Sarah shook her head, took Abby's hand and led her to the office. Gloria following shortly behind.

**Gloria, Why didn't you tell me Abby could hear? **Sarah signed to Abby's mom.

**I assumed you knew! **Abby's mother was astonished by the sudden realization that Abby didn't belong here. Abby's mother was a volunteer at the school, she had always assumed Abby would go there.

**No I didn't. I'm going to have to send Abby home with you. Public Schools won't take children as young as her. **

** But Sarah, She's so bright. There has to be somewhere that she can go!**

Abby had plopped herself down on the floor and she decided to ignore the conversation going on behind her. It wasn't hard to do considering the conversation was silent. She looked around the office, it was pretty boring, if it weren't for the stack of workbooks on a table, the room would be totally useless to her.

Abby reached for a workbook, picking one out that had numbers on the front. She recognized some things from when her Uncle had been staying with them. Abby didn't understand what was so hard about finding "x" anyway. There was a pattern she had noticed. If you made the x all by it's self you had your answer. And the only way to get x by it's self was to do things to both sides of the equation.

Opening up the book to page 34 she saw a problem that made her laugh

X+3=7

"Easy" Abby mumbled, taking away three from each side. She never figured out the value of these numbers, only that each one was more than the next, and if you knew the order and wrote them out you could add or take away as many as you wanted. Abby continued on with the page, stopping only occasionally to count out the differences between certain numbers.

"Abby?" Sarah asked glancing over at the little girl who was now plopped on her stomach counting something on her fingers. "Abby, what are you doing?"

"I really have no idea. Uncle Robby was doing this when he visited a while ago. It's not really that hard though…."

"Abby… Abby.. Abby! You did every single one of these right! Abby this is incredible!" Sarah couldn't hide her excitement. She signed for Gloria to **Stay Put** and rushed out of the room.

After what seemed like an hour Sarah reentered the office. "Abby, how would you like to go to Benjamin Franklin Elementary?"

Ben Franklin? That's where David went! She'd learn just as much as him! She would show him how much better she was. "I would love it!" Abby was up off the floor bouncing up and down from excitement.

After Sarah explained the situation to Abby's mother it was off to Ben Franklin. She was to attend The PM Kindergarten session, so there was still time for her to get there for today.

At precisely 12:20 Abby and her mother arrived at Benjamin Franklin Elementary. Ten minutes before class was to start.

"Hello you must be Abby!" A young woman greeted them as they entered the classroom. "My name is Ms. Chalk.".

Abby acknowledged her, "Nice to meet you ma'am." Then She turned to her mother. **You can go now. I can do this. **After Abby and her mom hugged her mother left.

"Isn't your mother going to ask me anything?" Ms. Chalk was glancing down the hallway at the woman who had only been in her presence for about 2 minutes.

"No. She can't, unless you speak American Sign Language ma'am. She's deaf." Abby said simply.

"Oh okay then. Abby why don't you come in here, and you can sit here next to Rebecca Coy." Ms. Chalk ushered her to a red chair seated next to a little girl wearing a skull tee shirt.

Abby smiled, Rebecca Coy huh, she seems alright. "Hi." Abby said smiling at her use of 'slang'.

"I hate you." The little girl replied.

Abby was taken aback. Not one person had ever told her something so mean. Everyone was always so accepting of her. "Well, I like your shirt."

"DON'T STEAL IT!!!" Rebecca Screamed, genuinely concerned for the well being of her shirt, her least favorite shirt at that.

"I wasn't planning on it…" Abby was confused. But she decided, not out loud, in her head. Rebecca wasn't alright.

"Okay class. Lets get started, today we're going to be painting!" Ms. Chalk said with as much enthusiasm as she could come up with.

"I love painting! Once granny let me paint her fence!" Abby was very excited.

"WELL IF YOU LOVE IT SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU MARRY IT!" Rebecca shouted in her ear.

Abby really had no response, so she settled for leaning into her chair and listening to Ms. Chalk.

"So what I really want you to do is paint something that reminds you of your house." Ms Chalk finished explaining the activity and started passing out paints.

"I'm going to draw a monster, because I have one of those in my closet!" A little boy named Evan said.

"EW! NO EW!" Rebecca screamed "THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS MONSTERS!" Rebecca yelled, trying to convince herself more than anything else.

Abby stayed quiet thinking of what reminded her of home. _There's the banister, it's fun to slide down… Or maybe the shed, I like climbing onto it's roof…_ Then she got it. She knew exactly what to paint. She reached for a jar of red paint and began to work away.

Forty minutes later most of the class was finished painting. Evan and Alex were talking about their monsters they had drawn. Rebecca was complaining about the purple paint Rita had gotten on her shirt. William was chewing on a crayon. Amidst all the chaos you could see Abby. Still working away on her masterpiece, she was determined to give it justice. While she was working away at the fine lettering of her painting Ms. Chalk came over.

"Abby!" She gasped taking in a breath at the wonderful creation in front of her. Abby had painted Wuthering Heights, with the texture of the lettering even captured it was hard not to be taken aback by the work. "Abby where did you learn to pay such fine attention to details?!?"

"I don't. I just look at that book. I've never read it though… What's it called?" Abby was waiting intently for an answer to a question she'd wanted to know for at least a year.

"Wuthering Heights…" Ms. Chalk said under her breath.

"Wuthering Heights." Abby repeated with gusto. "I'm going to read this book. I'm going to read it soon. Because you're going to teach me to read, right?"

"Yes Abby. But you won't be able to read Wuthering Heights for quite some time." Ms. Chalk was still in a daze. She walked over to the phone to make a call.

Abby couldn't hear the conversation, not even Ms. Chalk's end of it. So she tried to read her body language, which becomes much easier when you know sign language. From what she could tell, Ms. Chalk was arranging for her to have someone teach Abby to read.

Ms. Chalk crossed the room back to Abby. Picked up her painting, then took it over to hang up to dry.

"Okay class, go to the coatroom and get your things. We'll be going out to recess in a few minutes.

Abby sat still. What things? All she had were the clothes on her back. The rest of the class scrambled to the coatroom and got things like jackets, and playground equipment. A few had coloring books.

Ms. Chalk announced that they would have 20 minutes outside. Then the class scrambled out the door to the playground, with Abby short on their tail.

The playground was interesting, most of it was unfamiliar to Abby. The only thing she recognized was the swing in the far back corner. But between her and them were a whole disarray of things she had no idea what to do with. She walked over to a game of hopscotch, because it seemed like something Rebecca wouldn't do.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Abby inquired of a group of 4 girls.

"Playing hopscotch… Duh…" One girl with red curls replied.

"Oh, how to you play?" Abby asked.

"You throw this rock, to each number, in a row, then you have to jump the… thingy, with one foot in each square, and then back, except on the square with the rock, that one you only get on the way back. Here let me show you." A girl with long brown hair in a headband replied.

The girl expertly hopped through the entire game, until she came back to the square where she needed to pick up the rock. While bending over she lost her balance.

"So basically you do that, except you pick up the rock, and finish the course."

"That's it? Okay let me try." Abby said. The girls were sure she had to be kidding, hopscotch took practice. There was no way she could do it.

Abby expertly jumped the course, even avoiding a dodgeball being thrown across the playground. "So how'd I do?"

The girls walked away obviously angry. Abby was hurt. All she'd been trying to do was to fit in. And by doing just what she thought she should, she'd made people mad. Rejected Abby went to the sidewalk and sat on the curb.

After another 3 minutes passed, two ants had passed as well as a butterfly. Abby was bored. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. There had always been something to do. If it weren't going into town with her daddy in the big old pick-up truck, then she'd stay around the house looking around for things that looked interesting or different.

Abby had never thought she didn't fit in, she always felt like she fit perfectly in her little world. She'd never been in a place where she didn't belong… not until now.

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! And I was amazed when I realized you guys were actually reading this! Reviews are like my fuel! If you have any ideas message me!


	3. What's Printing?

"Okay today we're going to work on our printing." Ms Chalk announced "Who knows what printing is?"

Several hands shot up.

"Spencer?"

"Printing is when my daddy tries to get his copy machine to work, but then when it doesn't he says stuff that my mommy says I can't repeat in 'mixed company'." Spencer explained.

"Uh.. Not exactly. How about you Rebecca." Ms Chalk said shaking her head.

"Printing is when you go to the FedEx and tell them to print stuff, and then they do." Rebecca replied assured her answer was correct.

"Again. Not quite… Abby? Do you know what printing is?" Ms Chalk questioned her favorite student.

"Yes."

"Would you mind explaining it to the class?"

"Printing is when you write, only not in cursive." Abby explained, looking Rebecca directly in the eyes.

"Very Good! You all know your ABC's so it's time we learn to write them. I'm handing out a workbook we will be working on for the next few weeks. There is a letter on every page as well as a few activities to go along with it." Ms. Chalk explained as she passed out the bright green workbooks. After she'd given a book to everyone in the class except for Abby, she asked them to open up to the first page and do the pretest.

"Abby, would you come here please?" Ms. Chalk asked quietly as to not disturb the other students. Abby walked over to Ms. Chalk. "Follow me." She said as she took Abby's hand.

After a walk down several hallways Abby was unfamiliar with until they reached a room with a blue door, similar to those on the offices. Ms Chalk opened the door and led Abby inside.

"Abby this is Mrs. Olsen." Ms. Chalk introduced an elderly woman. The woman, Mrs. Olsen, had comforting eyes.

"Hello." Abby said, waving at the same time, out of habit.

Mrs. Olsen waved back. **Ms. Chalk tells me you sign. **Mrs. Olsen signed.

A grin a mile wide spread across Abby's face. As she nodded.

Mrs. Olsen laughed. "Oh Ms. Chalk you said she was adorable, but you never told me about her personality."

"I told you she was different…" Ms. Chalk pointed out.

**Abby you want to see something?** Mrs. Olsen asked

Abby nodded… again.

Mrs. Olsen opened a drawer to reveal a book. The cover was simple, paperback, and had a picture of a tree without any leaves on the cover. "This is our first goal." Mrs. Olsen said. "Abby you've been learning how to read a bit. Can you tell me what book this is?"

"I can try….It says…Classis…"

"Classics."

"Classics… Made…Easy…Emily.. Br…"

"Bronte."

"Bronte… Wuthering Heights! Really?!! I'm going to read this?? I'm going to read Wuthering Heights!?!?" Abby was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"This is an easier version. It's much shorter and much simpler than the actual novel. But yes Abby I'm going to help you read this." Mrs. Olsen informed her smiling.

Abby's green eyes danced. It had been four weeks since she'd started school. Every morning she got up to come and had nothing to look forward to. She'd began to learn to read, and she caught on fast. Quickly finishing all the books in the Kindergarten classroom. Ms. Chalk was having a hard time keeping up with what Abby had and hadn't read. Somehow she'd managed to always have something to keep Abby reading.

"Thank you!" Abby said. "When can we start??"

"Actually Abby, you won't be ready to start for quite a while still. Mrs. Olsen is going to come back next Monday to give you a reading exam to see what level you're at. Then we'll work some more on your reading skills…" Ms. Chalk was trying to explain why she couldn't just jump into a simplified version of a college level novel.

"I thought you wanted me to read it!" Abby said her eyes welling with tears. "Why can't I read it? It's just a book! I've read plenty of books! What makes this one different?"

"Abby some books are harder to read than others. This book is a very hard book. I have no doubt in my mind that you could read this entire book to me right now. But do you remember how we talked about vocabulary?" Ms. Chalk said, trying a new approach.

"Yes. My Vocabulary is all the words I know the meaning of when I read or hear them." Abby replied confused.

"Well you don't know most of the vocabulary in this book Abby. You wouldn't understand what you were reading!" Ms. Chalk said noticing the click as Abby understood.

"Oh. Okay. When will I be ready?" Abby was anxious to begin.

"Abby it's hard to tell. But it probably won't be this year. You're still learning and we don't want to push you. Besides winter break is coming up so we won't be able to continue lessons over that." Ms. Chalk said looking into Abby's green eyes deep in thought.

_Ms. Chalk, if I can't read this until next year, why get me so excited now? It's like torture! Is that what this is some kind of torture method? I sure hope not… But maybe I could use that on Rebecca… With like something she really wants, but not letting her have it…_

A Smile crept onto Abby's face.

"There's the Abby we all know. Come on lets go back to class." Ms. Chalk said taking Abby's hand and leading her back to the Kindergarten classroom.

Abby sat down in her seat next to Rebecca. Rebecca glanced up from her work to give Abby a dirty look, but she didn't stop writing. Abby looked around the room. A lot of people were done with their pretests and they were sitting waiting for everyone else to finish. Spencer was eating his paste, as usual. Evan was rubbing his eyes, he had allergies and the pollen from outside was obviously bugging him.

After another forty minutes, the only person still working on the pretest was Rebecca. Ms. Chalk went over to Rebecca.

"Rebecca sweetie, you almost done?" Ms. Chalk asked quietly.

"NO! I'M NOT ALMOST DONE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME FINISH!!!" Rebecca screamed.

Ms. Chalk had had enough. "Okay Rebecca you're done."

"NO I'M NOT! GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Rebecca was screaming as she scratched at her teacher desperately trying to retrieve her test. "GIVE ME! NOW NOW NOW!!! I WANT IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! THEIF THEIF! MS. CHALK IS A THEIF! SHE STOLE MY WORK! EVERYONE HIDE YOURSELVES!!" Rebecca was now going for attention if nothing else.

Panic ensued. Girls running for their backpacks to protect them. Boys running to the toy bins to protect their favorite playthings. A group of girls, the ones Abby liked to call the hopscotchers, ran to the bucket of sidewalk chalk to protect it.

"Hey!" Abby said. "Hey! HEY! EVERYONE BE QUIET!" The room fell silent. Not once had Abby said so much in one sentence. She'd been the quiet strange one, not the bossy one.

After a moment Rebecca started screaming again, but Evan covered her mouth.

Abby continued. "Would Ms. Chalk take anything from us? Why would she? Has she ever given us any reason not to trust her? Rebecca's just trying to make you all help her! Why should you?" Abby was on a roll. People we're starting to understand.

"Hey yeah!" Spencer piped up. "Evan don't you think Abby's right?"

"Yeah! What about you Nate?"

"YEAH!! WHO ELSE!!!" Everyone else in the class made some sort of action showing they agreed. Everyone except Rebecca and her friend Olivia. Hesitantly Olivia started to talk.

"Abby's right…"

Rebecca bit Evan's hand to get him to release her mouth. "OLIVIA! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!!"

"I'm your friend? Since when did friend mean following you around and doing exactly what you say?" Olivia was standing up for herself for the first time.

"Since forever!" Rebecca pointed out.

"Rebecca… That's no way to treat someone!" Abby was going through a mixture of feelings. Part angry at Rebecca, part feeling bad for her.

"Come on guys… Lets go outside!" Evan shouted, and the entire class followed, except for Abby and Rebecca.

Ms. Chalk ran out the door motioning for the two girls to follow.

"Rebecca…" Abby started.

"Don't even talk to me. All you did was turn everyone against me!" The little girl sat on the floor as if she were a clump.

Abby sat down next to Rebecca and wiped a tear from her face. "Becca, you shouldn't expect people do to what you say. That's not how you make friends."

"How did you know I liked to be called Becca?"

"… I didn't. My aunts name's Rebecca, and she goes by Becca. I just thought it worked…" Abby tried to explain.

"Well, how do you make friends?"

"By being nice, and helping people… And… I don't know"

"Are you my friend?"

Abby was unsure weather she should laugh or not. She didn't want to hurt someone who was already hurt. But she didn't really want Rebecca on her tail. "Uh. Kind of, but only on a low level, I guess… Well not really. You have to earn your friends…"

Rebecca looked hurt. "You don't want to be my friend do you??"

"Not really…" Abby scuffed her toe into the carpet.

Rebecca looked her square in the eye. Abby avoided her gaze and walked outside. Rebecca on her trial.

"Rebecca, come with me." Ms. Chalk said waiting patiently for Rebecca to follow her. They walked over to one of the playground monitors. Abby could tell Rebecca was getting in trouble, and she honestly felt bad for her. But what could she do?

She watched sadly as the playground monitor led Rebecca to what she assumed to be the principals office. There was nothing she could do about it then. So she headed over to the playground. As was startled as Anna, the girl with red curls, walked up to her.

"Abby, you wanna join?" At first Abby was sure the girl was joking. But then she realized the sincerity in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah… what are you playing?" Noticing that the girls had drawn four big squares instead of their normal game of hopscotch.

"Four Square! It's not as hard as it looks, but it can only bounce once in your square. The goal is to get all the other players out. You get out if it bounces more than once." Anna explained.

"Oh so it's like tennis only with four sides of a court, and without a racket?" Abby said analyzing the game.

"Sure…" Anna said obviously not knowing what tennis was.

Abby stood in the third square. Next to Anna and Emily, across from Evan. Emily served the ball into Anna's square, who skillfully hit it bouncing it into Abby's square, in the upper left hand corner, a perfect shot. Abby dove for the ball missing it by inches. Her arm dug into the cement.

"ABBY!" Evan screamed from several feet away. Anna and Emily rushed over to her.

"Evan get Ms. Chalk!" Anna instructed. Evan just stood there in shock. "What are you waiting for?!?! Go!" Evan disappeared to the other side of the playground. Emily was trying to calm Abby down.

"Shh… Abby, It's gonna be okay." Emily comforted as Evan reappeared accompanied by Ms. Chalk.

"What happened!" Ms. Chalk exclaimed seeing Abby's arm still stuck in the asphalt.

"We were playing four square," Anna explained "And Abby dove for the ball, missed by inches, and her arm hit the cement first, is she gonna be okay?!?"

Ms. Chalk looked more closely at the scene. Abby's arm had several rocks in it, and one large rock that was still attached to the cement was implanted into her arm.

"Anna, I need you and Emily to take Evan to the Nurse." Ms. Chalk said noticing that he was hyperventilating. "Then I need you to tell Ms. Park, the secretary in the main office, that we need an ambulance." Anna nodded, and helped Evan up and to the Nurse.

"Abby shhh. It's alright, everything's going to be alright." Hearing Abby's cries a few students had assembled and were gasping at what they saw. For the first time Ms. Chalk realized there was a lot of blood.

"Okay, go inside students, come on, All of you. Inside now! There will be someone in there with you in a moment. Until then just sit quietly in your seats." All the students obeyed immediately, all except Rebecca. She stood there stunned.

Ms. Chalk looked up and saw tears welling up in the girls eyes, "Rebecca, she'll be okay." She said trying to convince herself more than anything.

The tears spilled over, "She's never gonna know." she sniffed.

"Know what sweetie?" Ms. Chalk questioned.

"How I just wanted to be more like her… I wanted to go to school when I was her age, I wanted to but mom said no." Rebecca explained between sobs.

Just then Anna and Emily returned with Ms. Park. "I called the ambulance, it should be here any minute." Ms. Park said quickly.

"Thank you, will you please take Anna, Emily, and Rebecca into the classroom then continue to watch the other students?" Ms. Chalk asked.

"Sure, of course. Come on girls." Ms. Park ushered Anna and Emily back to class without much effort. Rebecca took a bit of work, she didn't want to leave Abby's side.

Five minutes later Abby was surrounded by people. Ms. Chalk was wiping her hair away from her face. Two paramedics were working on her arm trying to get the rock out without causing too much pain. The principal Mr. Jackson was there just for the sake of duty. He was talking to Ms. Park who had tried to get a hold of Abby's parents, and had remained unable to find anyway to contact them as neither of them were at home.

"Easy Abby." A paramedic said as Abby flinched with the pain. "It's almost out…"

Ms. Chalk stood up to stand next to Mr. Jackson and Ms. Park. "You do think she'll be okay don't you?" She questioned the two of them.

"Yeah… yes… of course!" The two replied in unison.

"Abby will be fine." Ms. Park assured her noting the genuine concern in her eyes for the first time.

Abby screamed racked with pain as a paramedic pulled her arm for the final time releasing her arm. "There we go, Steve, get her in the ambulance, now!" the paramedic shouted to her assistant. Abby was lifted onto a stretcher, and taken to the vehicle.

"Who's going with her?" the paramedic questioned expecting an immediate answer.

The three adults looked at each other, then both Mr. Jackson and Ms. Park locked eyes with Ms. Chalk and said "You go."

Unsure of her capability to comfort Abby she reluctantly climbed into the back of the ambulance. The doors slammed behind her and they accelerated quickly, no sirens, just lots of speed.

Ms. Chalk watched as a paramedic put pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The other paramedic preformed a number of tests mumbling to them self and taking notes "Pulse…187….Blood pressure… 50 over 50… air hunger… Steve she's loosing too much blood!" Steve, who apparently was driving speed up and turned on the sirens as the other paramedic talked to Abby.

"Do you feel dizzy sweetie?"

"Uh huh" Abby replied through gasps for air.

"Okay just hang in there. You wouldn't happen to know her blood type do you?" the paramedic said facing Ms. Chalk.

"I'm… A…. positive…" Abby choked. Both Ms. Chalk and the paramedic were taken aback. How on earth would she know that.

"You sure?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes… In my… back… backpack… I have a medical… medical card… with all my… information… in case any…. Anything… ever happened… and… it… said… A positive…"

The paramedic was impressed, Ms. Chalk wasn't so sure, "Are you sure you should take chances with something like that?!?" she questioned

"More than 80 percent of all Americans have type O or A blood, it's pretty likely that she has A positive blood even without checking." The paramedic said writing something on the clipboard. She picked up a two way radio and spoke into it. "Ambulance entering emergency, A positive blood loss, be ready, arriving in three minutes."

During the last three minutes of the ride the paramedic did all sorts of things prepping Abby for the emergency procedure. As they pulled into the hospital Ms. Chalk stepped back as to give the paramedics enough room to get Abby out. The doors swung open and Abby was hoisted out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Ms. Chalk followed closely behind, but she was stopped at the emergency front desk.

"Excuse me, are you here for, Abigail Sciuto?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Yes…" Ms. Chalk replied slowing to a stop.

"I need you to fill out these forms." She explained handing her a huge pile of forms.

"Uh, I'm not really her guardian, I don't know that I know most of this stuff, I'm just her teacher…" Ms. Chalk said looking down at the pile.

"Well that's fine, answer everything you can find out. Also try and get her parents here as soon as possible." The woman said pushing the pile to her.

Ms. Chalk took a seat in a purple plastic chair. _Name… Abigail Marie Sciuto… Date of Birth…March 27__th__…Social Security Number… I have no idea… Recent Illnesses… Again no clue…_

After about forty minutes of continuous not knowing the answers to questions, she took the forms back to the receptionist. "I filled them out as best I could."

"Thank you." The woman said and then was startled when Ms. Chalk didn't go away. "Can I help you…?"

"Can I see Abby?" Ms. Chalk asked.

"Let me see, oh no, she's still in critical condition, they're still working on her. It looks like it may be a while." The receptionist told her.

"Oh, okay thank you." Ms. Chalk said and then walked out the door to get some fresh air. It was pouring. Then at a spilt decision, Ms. Chalk ran out to the road and caught a taxi.

"Canal Street please" She said as she climbed into the car. She knew they had already tried Abby's house for her parents, but Ms. Chalk remembered Abby talking about her Uncle Charlie owning a bar on Canal street and she was sure she could get a hold of him.

As they pulled away from the hospital she made note of which hospital they were at "Medical Center of New Orleans.." She mumbled as she wrote it on a piece of paper that was in her pocket.

After about a twenty minute drive, the driver said, "Here's Canal Street… Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"A bar…" Ms. Chalk replied. The cabbie almost laughed, she certainly wasn't dressed for the bar on Canal Street...

"Oh sure, there's only one, it's right down here…Ah here we are. That'll be 11.33." The cabbie said

Ms. Chalk handed the money to him and climbed out. She looked at the place, it wasn't as run down as she had imagined. For some reason she had imagined a creepy old building with Graffiti covering the outside, and it violating all sorts of codes. She chuckled as she noticed a designated drivers required sign, which somehow assured her that this place wasn't creepy.

She opened the door to reveal a mostly empty bar, with only a few people at a pool table and the bartender wiping down the counters in view. She walked right over to the counter.

"What can I get for you Miss?" The bartender asked.

"I'm looking for the owner… Charlie… Last name, might be Sciuto… I'm not sure though…" Ms. Chalk explained.

"You got it Miss… YO! CHARLIE! A LADY'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" The bartender shouted into the back.

A man no older than twenty seven appeared from the back. He was clean shaven and looked very much like Abby with the blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey! I'm Charlie Underwood. Proprietor of this fine establishment." He introduced himself.

"I'm Andrea Chalk." Ms. Chalk introduced herself. Charlie reached over to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Andrea. What did my staff do to you?" He asked eying the bartender specifically. The bartender put his hands up indicating he hadn't done anything.

"Oh no, I'm here because I'm your niece Abigail's teacher…" Ms. Chalk began.

"Whoa, Abby would never do anything wrong. She's a good kid, a little curious maybe, but not a troublemaker. What ever you think she did, she didn't. I'll vouch for her." Charlie said very defensively.

"Oh I know Abby's a good kid, she did nothing wrong." Ms. Chalk tried again

"Then what exactly are you doin' here?"

"There was an accident. Abby's in the hospital, we haven't been able to get a hold of her parents, neither of them are at home and we can't contact them. Abby told me about you once so I came here trying to find someone who might be able to tell the people at the hospital more than I can." Ms. Chalk explained.

"Abby's in the hospital!?!" Charlie stood there shocked.

"Yes, She lost an awful lot of blood, I don't know much about their condition, they don't want to tell me much because I'm not family."

"Can you take me to her?" Charlie asked quietly.

"I don't have a car, I came here in a cab from the hospital… but she's in the Medical Center of New Orleans." Ms. Chalk explained.

"Okay, I've got my truck out back, do you want a ride back there?" Charlie offered grabbing his coat from a coat rack by the backdoor.

"Uh… yeah, That would be great, thanks." Ms. Chalk replied with a smile.

"Hey Angela, you got a jacket? It's pouring out there!"

"Uh. No mine's back at the school…"

"PETE! Where's your jacket?!?!" Charlie yelled to the bartender.

"Front coat rack… why?" He responded.

"I'm borrowing it." He said tossing his own Jacket to Ms. Chalk. "Trust me, mine's clean, can't say the same about Pete's though…" He said putting on his employee's jacket.

They got into the old rusty pickup truck. "It's not much, but it runs." Charlie explained. "Normally I walk everywhere but you know this is important."

Ms. Chalk just nodded and sat as they rode the twenty minutes back to the hospital.

Charlie hopped out of the truck, and ran around to Ms. Chalk's side to open up her door. "Where is Abby at?" Charlie asked as they sprinted their way to Shelter from the rain.

"Last thing they told me was she's in critical condition, so she's probably in the ICU" Ms. Chalk replied as they entered in the sliding doors to the emergency room.

"I'm looking for Abigail Sciuto." Charlie said as he approached the reception desk.

"I'm sorry only family is allowed in to see her right now." The receptionist replied.

"I'm her uncle…" He replied simply.

"Oh, she's… in… the hallway actually. She's being moved from ICU to a regular room right now. She'll be in room 453 once she's there." The receptionist explained.

"Thank you" Charlie said rushing to the elevator. He walked into the elevator nearly knocking over the man walking out of it on crutches.

"Oh… uh Sorry." He mumbled. He was distracted, _I was supposed to be at Abby's house today. I was supposed to be waiting for her when she got home. I figured she wouldn't need me until later… This is all my fault! I could have been there! I should have been there…_His thoughts were interrupted as he reached the fourth floor.

Stepping out of the elevator he looked at the nearest room number: 401. He had more than fifty rooms to pass before he'd find Abby. He started down the hallway glancing up on occasion to check the room numbers. 432….444….452…453… He stopped fearing what might be inside.

He opened the door slightly and laughed at what he saw. Abby was sitting upright in her bed frowning with frustration. "No you see you have to put your arm HERE!" Abby was directing a nurse. He recognized the cat's cradle trick he had taught her a few months ago. He opened the door all the way.

"Hi Ab…" He started

"UNCLE CHARLIE!!!" Abby screamed trying to break free from the chords holding her to her bed. "You came!" She said a little less loudly, struggling mightily to break free.

"Whoa there kiddo." Charlie said making his way across the room to her.

"Did you know I had to get twelve stitches in one cut and nine in another. And I get to wear a cast too because I broke both of those big long bones… What are they called?" Abby asked the nurse sitting next to her.

"Humorous. That's what they're called." She replied.

"Right… Well I broke BOTH OF EM! BOTH! The rock went straight through em both!" Abby was beaming.

Charlie scooped her up in a gentle hug. "Don't you ever do something like this again, you got that Abby? You almost scared me half to death."

"Yeah… Like I'm gonna get my arm stuck in the sidewalk again…" Abby responded in her usual sassy way.

"Glad to see there's still some Abby under there." Charlie responded.

Then there was a knock at the door. Charlie opened it to reveal Ms. Chalk, Anna, Emily, Evan, and Rebecca. Anna, Emily and Evan rushed right to Abby's bedside and were oohing and ahhing over her black and red cast now adorning her arm. Rebecca dug her face into Ms. Chalk's skirt trying to hide her tears. And Charlie started up conversation with Ms. Chalk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not in a mean way. He was merely curious.

"Well I decided to go back to school to see the kids off to school, but those four, were insistent on coming to see Abby. Their parents are waiting in the lobby for them…" She answered explaining everything that had happened since the last time they'd seen each other.

"It's sweet of you, to you know come here for a student." Charlie said trying to cover the awkward part of what he'd said.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna go say hi to Abby now…" Ms. Chalk said walking across the room to stand behind the three jumping kids and leaving Rebecca standing at the door.

"Hey Abby! Glad to see you feeling better." Ms. Chalk greeted her.

"Yep. She got total seventeen stitches Ms. Chalk! That's more than I have fingers, but not more if you count my toes too!" Evan explained excitedly.

"Abby are you gonna be at school tomorrow?" Anna asked seriously.

Abby looked up at her Uncle for an answer, he shook his head no. "I guess not." She replied "But when I get back, you me Emily and Evan are on for a two on two game of hoops, you got that?!" Abby said excitedly.

"YEAH!" Evan and Emily said simultaneously. Anna replied shortly after with a "Of course Abby!"

Rebecca left by the door with Uncle Charlie looked up at him and said. "She's a good kid. I wish she were my sister." And with that she walked out the door. Charlie was confused but didn't make a big deal out of it. He glanced over at Abby and smiled. Anna had joined her on the bed and they were singing while clapping hands.

"A sailor went to sea sea sea. To see what he could see see see…"

Abby smiled to herself. She finally had people who didn't just see the part of her that was visible on the outside. People who loved her for what she was. They were her friends, She finally belonged.

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry this Chapter took so long! It went a lot longer than I wanted it to! But I like the way it turned out! Reviews are Love!!**_


	4. Go Fish

"Go Fish…" Abby replied across the table littered with worksheets, napkins, uno cards, amongst other things.

"Darn it!" Charlie replied from the opposite side of the table than Abby taking a sip of his coke.

"Okay my turn… Got any kings?" Abby replied with a sly smile.

"ABBY! YOU TOTALLY LOOKED AT MY CARDS WHEN I GOT YOU YOUR JUICE!" Charlie cried swinging around the table to grab Abby and hang her upside down by her legs.

"Ahhh! No I did not! Hey! STOP! HEY THAT TICKLES! HA HA HA" Abby was losing control. Charlie set her down.

"Why don't we play something else?" Charlie said.

"Or I could work on those worksheets we used as score sheets… I have to have those done by the time I get back from break…" Abby replied glancing at the multitude of artwork covering her homework.

She hadn't been back to school since the accident. Winter break started before she got back so she'd been out of school for more than a month. Anna stopped by a lot, but it wasn't the same thing.

"That's probably a good idea… Your parents will be back in a couple of days, they won't like the house this messed up…" Charlie replied noting the huge pile of dishes that had accumulated in the sink. Abby's parents had left town back on the day of Abby's accident. Charlie never got a great explanation, but he got the jist of it. They were going on vacation through Winter Break, but Abby couldn't come, because of school. Originally Abby was going with them, but they decided at last minute she shouldn't miss three weeks of school, and Abby had been begging not to go. Since "Vacation" meant going to visit grandma out in farm country.

"Okay I'm gonna to my homework…" Abby said gathering up the papers and taking them up to her room, the one civil spot left in the house. She opened her closet door and looked around.

"Ah ha!" She said spying her pencil box… "It's just a little… too… high…" she grunted. Normally she would climb up the shelves to retrieve anything she couldn't reach. But normally she didn't have one of her arms in a not movable position. So she settled for pulling up her desk chair and using it to reach her pencil box. She pulled out a bright yellow pencil, her favorite of the pastels that her mother had so thoughtfully provided for her.

She started in While Charlie worked on cleaning up the kitchen. She finished ten worksheets in the time it took for Charlie to choose where to start and she finished the rest of them while he unloaded the dishwasher.

"I'M DONE!" She called down the stairs. Charlie peeked his head out of the kitchen to see Abby start to jump onto the banister to slide down it.

"Whoa there pumpkin…" He called as she hopped off the end.

"What? That's how I always go down the stairs…" Abby trailed off.

"Yeah, well not when I'm around!" Charlie countered.

"Well… FINE!" Abby cried, not really angry, just missing her parents. They didn't even know about her accident.

"Okay Abby here's the deal. You vacuum and I'll mop, then we see who finishes first!" Charlie said trying to cheer Abby up.

"You're ON!" Abby replied rushing to the closet to retrieve the vacuum. She was very particular with vacuuming, always doing it from the window to the door, in every room. She refused to do it any other way, and when other people did it the other way, she often redid it… She liked having the lines in the carpet from the way she did it.

Forty minutes later Abby finished Vacuuming seconds before Charlie finished mopping. "Dang girl, you could win a gold metal for that babe!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yep! I can see my acceptance speech now: I would like to thank the dirt devil company for providing me with this fine piece of suction-y machinery that allowed me to win this event. I'd also like to thank… no that's about it." Abby said grinning at her Uncle.

"What no great shout out to me? The person who taught you your technique!" He said striking a pose that made him resemble a mannequin.

"Uh…right…" Abby said glancing away.

"Hey we still have to finish cleaning up!" Charlie pointed out.

"Right." Abby agreed and headed for a sponge. She was wiping up a soda spill on the counter when she glanced out the window and saw her parents pulling into the driveway.

"MOM AND DAD ARE HOME!" Abby screamed running outside in her bare feet. Ignoring the "What?" from Charlie coming from somewhere inside the house.

Abby ran to the car and was banging on the door before her dad even had a chance to pull the keys out of the engine. Her mom opened up the passenger door and was enveloped in a hug.

**Abby what happened? **She questioned with worry in her eyes.

Abby retold the entire story, including all her details of the surgery, during which her mother was flinching.

**Abby. Baby, I'm so sorry. **Abby's mother said picking her up gently. She took her into the house and set her down in the front hall, waved hello to Charlie, who responded with a nod, and she went up the stairs leaving Abby in the front hall with Charlie.

Charlie looked down at Abby who's eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Abby, I'm gonna go help your dad unload the car. Don't get into any trouble." Charlie said walking out the front door and out to the car.

**Hello Steve. **Charlie signed to Abby's dad **What can I do to help? **He asked him standing next to the car.

**Just keep Abby busy. **Abby's dad replied. **I've got to take Gloria to the doctors before it closes for the holidays. **

** Doctor? Why, is everything alright? **Charlie asked pausing after unloading a suitcase.

**She's been feeling sick lately… We just want to make sure everything's okay. **Abby's dad explained.

**Okay, I'll entertain Abby for a while longer. **Charlie replied, picking up two suitcases and lugging them into the front hall where Abby awaited.

"Charlie?" Abby asked with concern in her eyes.

"What is it Abby?" Charlie asked setting the suitcases down next to the front door.

"Where are mommy and daddy going?" Abby asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Uh… Out. I'm just going to watch you for a little longer. They need to run a few errands." Charlie replied finally coming up with a good story.

"Okay!" Abby replied her face lightening from the release of the anxiety. "We should play another game of go fish!"

"Abby! We've played at least forty games of that in the past week! Why don't we play something like…uh, spoons?" Charlie replied not looking forward to yet another game of the classic card game.

"I can't play spoons! I'll hurt my arm! Please? I won't be able to play cards once you're gone! I can't play cards by myself!" Abby replied trying the guilt trick.

"That gives me an idea Abby! I know a card game you can play by yourself! You want me to teach you?" Charlie said hoping to distract Abby from her favorite game.

"Cards? I can play them by myself? Tell me how! Show me!" She said dragging Charlie to her room to get the cards down from her closet.

"Okay Abby, you lay out the cards like this, In 10 piles of five cards with the top card facing up…" Charlie explained the game of solitaire to Abby.

"So I just have to get it from King… to Aces, in the same or alternating suit, depending on how you play?" Abby asked verifying her last instruction.

"Exactly." Charlie said with a smile.

Abby played solitaire for three hours. Asking questions as she went along. Charlie taught her his strategies until Abby was to the point that she was pointing out things he had never noticed. She was intently playing until she heard the purring of the family car in the driveway.

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BACK!" Abby cried running down the stairs.

"Abby! Slow down! You might fall on your arm!" Charlie warned running after her.

Abby jumped up and down waiting in the front hallway for her parents to come inside. Her parents entered the front hall, her mom looking very tired and her dad looking like he was going to be very tired.

**Mom! Dad! **Abby signed jumping directly at her dad. Her dad barely catching her before she hit the floor.

Setting Abby down he scolded her. **Abby you need to be more careful. You could hurt yourself.** He said giving her a basic reprimand that required no thought.

Frowning Abby stood in the entry way waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. After a few minutes Abby's mom went upstairs and Abby's dad followed her.

"Charlie! What's wrong? Why don't they want to spend time with me?" Abby said her bright green eyes glazing over.

"Abby… I really don't know." Charlie said trying to remain calm while on the inside he was tearing himself apart. _How can they treat her like that? She's their daughter! They get back after not seeing her for weeks, and they won't pay a minute of attention to her. I'm going to get to the bottom of this! _"Abby, I'll be right back…" He said storming to the stairs.

He realized one flaw in his plan as he reached the top step… He didn't know enough sign to hold an actual conversation with either of Abby's parents. He knew how to ask what they wanted to eat, and he knew a lot of signs for food. He also learned the differences between the sign for pants and slacks, due to Abby's obsession with two words with the basic same meaning.

"Abby…I have a question for you…" Charlie called down the stairs.

"Yes Charlie?" She said poking her head out of the kitchen

"How to you sign what on earth is going on?"

Abby showed him an elaborate string of five signs. Giving up he decided to go for the finger spelling route, even though it would take forever to get any information across.

Charlie stood at Abby's parent's bedroom door pounding on it until one of them felt the vibrations and opened the door.

Charlie was greeted by a very angry looking Mr. Sciuto. _W-h-a-t c-a-n I h-e-l-p y-o-u w-i-t-h? _He signed.

_I w-a-n-t t-o k-n-o-w w-h-y y-o-u-r-e i-g-n-o-r-i-n-g A-b-b-y. _Charlie signed back struggling with the sign for "a" and "n" getting them confused a few times. When he got no answer he went on. _I-t-s a-l-m-o-s-t C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s a-n-d A-b-b-y m-i-s-s-e-s y-o-u b-u-t y-o-u-r-e i-g-n-o-r-i-n-g h-e-r… _Charlie was trying harder than ever to get the message across, but finger spelling is very confusing.

Abby's dad handed him a pen and paper, and he started to write furiously. _What on earth is going on? Why are you ignoring Abby, and you better have a good reason, You have no idea how hurt she is right now. _Charlie handed the paper to him. He read it and handed it to his wife. Charlie looked at his sister, currently angry at her he put on the "fight face" which was a face he'd used since he was little to let her know he wasn't joking. Gloria knows this face means business so she wrote down exactly what he wanted to know.

_Char, I'm pregnant._

Charlie gasped for a second, then enveloped her into a hug. Gloria was very affectionate and at times of need she often just wanted a hug. He broke away and reached for the paper. _You have to tell Abby…Then you need to make this right again. Tomorrow's Christmas and right now I'm not even sure Abby thinks you remember she exists. _Charlie wrote with sympathy for his sister.

Abby's mother nodded and headed for the staircase, and straight for the kitchen. She put a hand on Abby's shoulder to get her attention.

**Hi mommy.**Abby signed without enthusiasm.

**Abby, I know it's been kind of rough, but your father and I have a surprise for you! **Abby's mother tried to get her to be slightly excited.

**Really?** She perked up immediately.

**Yes, how would you like a little brother or sister?**Abby's mother tried to make it clear without flat out stating it.

**Ewww… Babies smell.**Abby stated simply, **No thank you.**

Charlie burst out laughing. He knew that Abby had said No thank you, and he knew what the topic was. He wasn't sure what to do, so he spoke up to Abby. "Hey Abby, doesn't look like you have a choice." When Abby returned the statement with a confused face he pointed to his sister for her to explain.

**I'm having a baby.**She stated simply, tired of going around the subject. That tends to not work with four year olds.

_NOW? _Abby said with wide eyes.

**No, no. In about 7 months Abby. Calm down. Just get used to the idea, but how about right now Charlie you and Daddy go and get a Christmas tree? Christmas *IS* tomorrow.**Abby's mom corrected smiling.

**Okay!** Abby replied jumping up and down with enthusiasm. "Come on Charlie! Me you and daddy are gonna go get a tree… and tinsel… and candy canes… and…"

"Whoa there babe! Slow down!" Charlie replied overwhelmed. "You already have tinsel in the closet, along with a whole bunch of other decorations. And I don't really think there's a store that sells both Christmas trees and candy canes. Don't worry we just gotta get a tree!"

Abby agreed with a nod and ran upstairs to get her jacket. She shuffled through her closet and finally came across what she was looking for, a big green coat that had at one point belonged to her cousin Oliver. When he moved to Florida, it stayed here, and somehow ended up in Abby's closet. Since she hadn't outgrown the hideous excuse for a coat yet, she didn't have a new one. But horrid coat is better than no coat. So she zipped the green fabric around her body and went back downstairs as fast as the added bulk would allow.

Charlie was waiting at the door with her boots.

"Boots! I hate my boots! They're all girly… and… pink…" Abby said trying to come up with something that would permit her to wear her converse sneakers, which she loved.

"Well that's just too bad! Come on, if you want to come, you gotta put them on." Charlie replied patiently. He was getting used to the random quirks of Abby and how odd they were.

"Fine…" Abby replied grumbling. She pulled on her left boot. Her left boot _always_ went on before the right. That applied to every shoe actually, left first right second. It had to be that way, if it wasn't she freaked out and started again, no matter how long it took. Charlie helped her but on her right boot and led her out to the truck.

Abby securely buckled in the backseat was bouncing up and down with excitement. She loved Christmas and she wasn't looking forward to it until about twenty minutes ago.

Upon arrival at the "Noel Tree" lot Abby was lifted out of the truck and placed onto the ground where she was greeted by a fresh blanket of snow. Which she promptly began to trudge through. She trudged around with no real path until she reached the base of a tree in the far east corner of the lot. She stopped and looked up. The tree, was perfect. Just by looking at it she could see Christmas. It didn't need to be decorated. The needles adorning the branches of the evergreen tree were almost too green. The tree could be picked out of a crowd from miles away.

"This one!" Abby said pointing up at her find. Charlie laughed.

"Abby! It's so… you!" Charlie said scooping Abby up so she could see the tree better. "Look right there, all profits from this tree will go to toys for tots. You know about toys for tots? The program that gives children that can't afford receive toys at Christmas toys and other things so they have a great Christmas."

"Yes! We learned about that at school!" Abby was beaming. She had found the perfect tree for so many reasons.

Charlie went to find the owner of the lot to tell them their choice.

"An excellent choice!" An old man replied with a jolly laugh.

"Yup! It's practically perfect in every way!"

_**Author's Note: Okay, this took forever to write, because I wasn't sure how to bring Abby's little brother into the picture. I knew it had to be soon though because Abby wouldn't torture anyone too much younger than her. One thing I incorporated this chapter that was a friends idea, was to have Abby start quoting movies, because she does so later in life, not as often as Tony, but it does give her a bond with him. If anyone has any ideas for the story PLEASE TELL ME! I want to make this something you guys enjoy! One other thing, I'm trying to make this accurate, so if I mess up on any Abby facts let me know. I'm making up a lot obviously, but I try and get things we for sure know in there. I'm setting this in sometime in the early 70's because I think Abby's probably in her late thirties right now. If Anyone, has any ideas, please please tell me! And please review! **_


	5. A Perfect Christmas

Abby had just unwrapped a pair of boots. They were black with a red rose on the outside of each boot. She placed the boots from Charlie next to her new winter coat that was from her grandma.

Her grandma was in West Germany where she had stayed after the 72 summer Olympic Games. She was an Olympic swimmer and she had wanted to move somewhere that she would have access to an Olympic sized pool, so she decided to stay in Germany. This broke Abby's heart. She'd been so used to her grandma living down the street, but she'd gotten used to it when she started getting amazing gifts from her. Her coat for example was from Sweden. It was bright red and had the Swedish flag on the arm. On the back it said SWEDEN in white capital letters. Almost any other person in the room would have hated to get something like this. Abby however, was thrilled. She liked the weirdest things, and she liked to stand out in a crowd.

Glancing around the room Abby could see a few things sticking out from under the mess of wrapping paper. One was her fathers new copy of Wuthering Heights, the old one had mysteriously disappeared from the family library. Another was a pile of baby toys, there weren't much left in the way of those around the house. In a corner you could spot a good pile of books. They were Charlie's, Charlie had decided he was going to go back to college part time to get a better degree, so he could do more than own a bar. He decided to go with a Literary major and he had asked for the complete works of William Shakespeare… Well he sure got them. He just wasn't expecting there to be so many of them.

Abby sighed with content. There was still a good pile of unopened presents, but she was uninterested. It was going to be Charlie's last day at the Sciuto household. He was going to move back into the apartment above his bar tomorrow, Abby wasn't excited about this idea. She liked having someone around the house that she could talk to, not just hand sign to. Talking, Abby found, was the easiest way to express emotion.

Abby reached for a package and was shocked by the weight of the small box. She read the tag aloud, "To Charlie, from Gloria and Steve."

"What! Another one! I SWEAR SHAKESPERE NEEDED A HOBBY OTHER THAN WRITING!" Charlie replied exasperated. He reached for the present. And he carefully unwrapped the package. "… An ASL Dictionary…Uh… thanks." Charlie said confused.

Gloria signed something to Abby. "Open the cover!" Abby said immediately with as much anticipation in her voice as Charlie felt.

He lifted the red cover open and out fell a small white envelope and a letter. He picked up the letter and read it easily it was in his sisters perfect penmanship.

_Charlie, _

_ You have been so amazing the past several weeks. For us and for Abby. We want you to stay here and live with us. We know you have both your work and your school to deal with, but we would really love it if you moved in with us. Abby needs someone to talk to, someone who can hear her cries for help. I've always regretted never being able to hear Abby's voice, though I'm sure it's the voice of an angel. With another child on the way I don't want them to have such a hard first few years, with no one hearing when they cry, no one will know what's wrong when they start talking. I don't want to have to watch another child go through that again. Enclosed in the white envelope is a house key and a mailbox key. I hope you stay._

_ -Gloria_

Charlie's tears poured over reading the letter. He got up and crossed the room to his sister to give her a hug. "Abby, will you tell you mom of course I will?" Abby nodded and signed to her mother who in return smiled at her brother.

"What on planet mars is going on here?" Abby asked confused at what was going on.

"Well. I'm not leaving tomorrow!" Charlie said

Abby slumped into the couch. "So you're leaving today? GREAT! JUST WHAT I WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS" She started shouting. She stood up to leave the room and Charlie scooped her up. "HEY PUT ME DOWN! I SAID…"

"Abby! Will you calm down for long enough for me to tell you that I'm not leaving at all?" Charlie said smiling

"NO I WILL… Wait… What?" Abby said calming down slightly.

"I'm moving in with you guys!" Charlie said squeezing Abby in his arms.

Abby threw her arms around his neck. "I knew you weren't really leaving. You couldn't leave me. You _wouldn't_ leave me." Charlie laughed.

"You're right Abby, I wouldn't. I have one last thing for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box that was red velvet. "This was your aunt Natalie's before she passed on. I think you'll like it." Abby opened the box and gasped. She was greeted by a dark silver cross with red rubies on each point.

"Charlie… It's so pretty! This Christmas has been perfect." Abby said as Charlie hooked the clasp on the necklace.

"I'm glad you think so Abby, because this is the last one that it's just you!" Charlie said laughing "Next year there's gonna be another kid stealing all your attention." He stopped laughing as he saw Abby's face. She looked about ready to hit something. He guarded his face with a pillow from the couch. "Oh come on Abby… I didn't mean it!"

"CHARLIE!" She screamed as she ran after him into the kitchen. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY ME PLENTY OF ATTENTION YOU GOT THAT?" The chase continued on for a good while until Charlie finally out maneuvered Abby by using the long dining room table to run around, keeping her on the opposite side of it. After Charlie's victory lap around the house, both Charlie and Abby were ordered to clean up the living room while Abby's parents made dinner. It took several trips to every room of the house in order to get all the gifts to where they belonged.

Charlie and Abby were staring at a pile of wrapping paper and a pile of baby things in the living room when Abby's mom came in.

**Oh Abby, you can take the baby's things to my room. Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you finish up in here then wash up?** She signed then left the room.

"Mom says to take the baby's things to her and dad's room…" Abby said to Charlie. "Then to finish up here and wash up for dinner."

"Okay, lets hurry, it smells fabulous!" Charlie and Abby managed to get all the baby things upstairs in four trips, not including the stroller which they took to the back mud room, figuring that was as good a place as any to put it.

They were rushing to the bathroom to wash their hands for dinner when they passed the living room and realized, they'd forgotten about the paper.

"Crap…" Charlie stated matter of factly.

"Crap What?" Abby asked stopping just short of running into her uncle.

"All this paper…There's no way it's fitting in the trash…" He shook his head.

"Well… then…I KNOW WE CAN PUT IT IN THEN JUMP ON IT!" Abby said excitedly.

"And have the waste management people yell at us for compacting our trash into the trash can… I'd rather not, we'll have to fold it up so it takes up less space." Charlie said with a sigh. "Come on lets get to work."

Abby and Charlie finished just as Abby's mom came in to tell them dinner was ready. They headed to the table with a stop at the kitchen sink to wash their hands.

Abby hugged Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Charlie said laughing.

"For being the world's greatest uncle." Abby replied with a smile.

"You, are so right... I am pretty amazing!" Charlie replied as Abby snarled at him. At the dinner table they kept their behavior to relatively normal, as Abby's parents wouldn't understand any of Charlie's jokes.

They were almost at the end of dinner and the conversation had hit a lull. Charlie glanced at his spoon. "Dang…" He said.

"What?" Abby asked interested.

"I just caught a glimpse of myself in my spoon, and I realized I could do this for a living…" Charlie started.

"Do what?" Abby asked seriously.

"Be really really ridiculously good looking." Charlie replied.

Abby threw the potatoes that were left on her plate at him. Her mom gasped. Charlie, picked up a roll from the basket in the center of the table and shouted. "OPEN FIRE".

"YOU'RE ON!" Abby replied. Her parents had caught on and had armed themselves.

They fought their way into the night, yet, it ended with no apparent winner, just four people that had _a lot _of cleaning up to do.

_**Author's Note: Not exactly a traditional Christmas. I know this chapter is short, but I'm planning on having another one up either today or tomorrow. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	6. And Now For The Feature Presentation

It had been four months since Christmas. It was late March and it was the day before Abby's birthday. The Sciuto house was as busy as ever. In early February they had their old farmhouse inspected for mold or other things that could be lingering, in preparation for the baby. Not only had they found mold under the tiles in two of the bathrooms, they had also found several building codes that were being broken in the back left corner of the house. That was where the baby's room was supposed to be. Not that it needs to be said, but there was major renovations going on in the house. Not to mention Charlie's finals for the semester.

The house was basically a war zone. Abby had come accustomed to climbing over the boxes of things that lined almost every room in the house. Four of the rooms in the house had been knocked out and they were being completely rebuilt. Another three rooms were being renovated, and the rest of the rooms were being upgraded in one way or another.

On this particular day Abby climbed over a box labeled "Books" into the kitchen and was greeted by a wave from her mother who was seated at the kitchen table, and a "Hey Abby" from Charlie who was at the stove frying a pan of bacon.

"Bacon?" Abby asked confused.

"Yup. Your mom just got up and wanted breakfast…" Charlie said with a grin.

"My birthday's tomorrow! You remembered right?" Abby asked with puppy dog eyes.

Charlie gave a glance to his sister. He knew it was Abby's birthday, he just wasn't sure if her mom was aware of it. She'd been really out of pretty much everything through out the pregnancy. "Of course Abby!" Charlie replied, not letting the doubt sneak into his voice.

"Good!" Abby smiled hopping down from her perch on the counter. **Hi mom! **Abby signed in her mother's direction.

Abby's mother acknowledged Abby's presence with a nod, but not much more.

"Well… I'm going to go find somewhere to do my homework…" Abby said trying to think of somewhere that might not be overtaken by boxes and furniture.

"Okay Abby, be careful!" Charlie called after her as she climbed over some boxes into the front hall.

**Here you go. **Charlie signed to his sister handing her a plate of bacon. His ASL had improved a lot since moving into the Sciuto household. He could hold most conversations without needing to check the dictionary, and when he ran into words he didn't know he could generally find them in the small pocket dictionary he kept on him. **So… Gloria, you do know what tomorrow is right?**

** Charlie, I'm not in the mood for guessing games, if you have somewhere you need to go tomorrow just tell me. **Abby's mom signed in reply.

Charlie sighed. This was what he was afraid of. The normally caring Gloria Abby knew and loved had fallen oblivious to one of Abby's favorite days of the year once again. **It's Abby's birthday. **Charlie signed.

His sister made a face. **No, Abby's birthday's March 27****th****…"** She signed in reply.

**It's the 26****th****… **Charlie replied shaking his head.

Making a good effort Gloria tried to stand up to check the calendar. When she failed, Charlie came over and helped her stand up. She made her way over to the calendar and shook her head as she came to the realization that Abby's birthday was indeed tomorrow. **I don't believe it… **She signed.

**Gloria… It's okay. I'll take care of it. **Charlie replied ushering her to sit down.

**No, it's not okay. I'm not fit to be a mother again. I forgot my only child's birthday! If that doesn't say I'm not ready, I don't know what does! **She started crying in her chair.

**Hey, if anyone's fit to be a mom it's you. Abby loves you, and she doesn't know you didn't know until just now. I'll take care of some things, just go along with it. You've got enough to worry about. **Charlie signed to his sister trying to comfort her.

**Charlie, you're amazing. **She replied.

**And don't you forget it! I'm gonna go out now, anything you need? **He asked.

**No… and thanks. **

** No problem sis. **And he was out the door.

Meanwhile Abby was sitting on an end table in the front hall with a book spread out in front of her. Normally she would have finished her daily reading assignment in a few minutes, but she was getting very distracted. _I hope I get the Mary Poppins CD…I hope I get cake… and ice cream… and… lots of stuff! I really hope my mom makes the cake she always does, and French Toast… like every year. _Abby was reminiscing on her past four birthdays. Each of them had been equally amazing. Abby was the center of her parents lives ever since she was born, and her birthday had always been a cause for celebration. This year she already knew would be different, her father was on business in Tokyo and wouldn't be there this year. Not only that, this would be Charlie's first time in the house for it. She had told him everything about her past birthdays that she could remember.

That had come in handy when Charlie went out to get things for her birthday. He returned a few hours later through the back door with several shopping bags full of… stuff. Everything from presents to decorations. He snuck through the back door and hid the bags in some boxes that he had preset among all the things sitting around the house. He had everything hidden as Abby walked into the hall he was in.

"Hey Abby!" Charlie said trying to hide the slightly open box.

"Hey… What are you doing back here…?" Abby asked confused.

"Looking for Hamlet…I could ask you the same thing…" Charlie countered.

"I was looking for you. Anna called, she wanted to know if I could sleepover tonight." Abby replied.

"Abby! Don't you want to be here tomorrow morning for your birthday!" Charlie replied in shock.

"Well… not really. It's not going to be the same, mom doesn't get up until like.. ten… it's just not going to be the same…" Abby replied becoming lost in her thoughts.

"Abby. I really think you'd be surprised. I think you should stay here. Why don't you invite Anna over here?" Charlie suggested.

"Mmk. I Guess I could do that. It'll make tomorrow morning a bit better…" Abby replied and she happily skipped to the phone.

About an hour later the doorbell to the Sciuto residence was ringing and there was a girl with red curls standing outside the front door accompanied by a bright lime green suitcase. Abby threw the door open to greet her best friend.

"Hey Anna!" Abby cried throwing her arms around her.

"Abby!" Anna replied. The two hadn't seen each other all week. Anna had been in Mexico on vacation with her parents. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too… when'd you get so tan?" Abby replied distracted by her generally milky skinned friends dark tan skin.

"Oh…I guess in Mexico… but come on! Tell me what happened this week!" Anna replied anxious to find out what she had missed over the past several days.

"Well… Becca failed the spelling quiz, and told the whole class how hard it was. Evan challenged Spencer to a burping contest… Spencer won, probably has something to do with all the paste he eats. A bird came into the gym during the spirit assembly, and Olivia tried to catch it…It pecked her head in…" Abby said outlining the highlights of the week.

"Aww! Poor Livi! I assume she's okay!" Anna replied intrigued.

"Oh yeah! She's fine! She even got a certificate from Ms. Chalk for being so brave."

About ten minutes later the girls were sitting on the front porch watching rain fall miserably from the sky. "Well what are we supposed to do now… We can't go anywhere and your house is basically a war zone…" Anna said, stopping as she saw she didn't need to explain what she meant.

"Hey girls!" Charlie said stepping onto the front porch. "What's up?"

"The sky…" Abby said

"Full of rain…" Anna continued.

"Yeah, you guys want to watch a movie?" Charlie asked in attempt to hide his excitement.

"A movie…" Abby started.

"Sure why not…" Anna replied.

"Okay right this way ladies." Charlie ushered them into the house, they walked across the house until they got to the door to the future playroom, in the left back corner of the house. "Here we are!" Charlie said.

"Oooh a door! Sherlock, this room isn't even finished yet! They just barely put up the walls!" Abby practically shouted into her uncle's face.

"You're right Watson…This is a door, but you don't know what's *behind* the door." Charlie replied and opened the door.

Opening the door revealed an old fashioned movie projector. Which was projecting a photo from Mary Poppins onto the screen hung from the ceiling. Two giant bean bags were sitting in the middle of the unfinished room, with two sleeping bags right next to them. In front of their bean bags there were two bowls of popcorn accompanied by several packages of candy.

Abby and Anna gasped.. "No… Way…" They said simultaneously as they jumped onto the beanbags and anxiously awaited the movie to start.

By the end of the movie both girls were sleeping soundly in the sleeping bags provided. Charlie walked in to find both of them fast asleep with smiles on their face. "Good night Abby…" Charlie whispered and he closed the door softly.

The next morning Abby woke up to the smell of… What was that smell. It certainly wasn't waffles… pancakes maybe… but not quite. She shook Anna awake.

"Anna! Anna!" She cried excitedly.

"Hey Abby… happy birthday!" Anna replied half asleep.

"Can you smell that?" Abby questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah… whatever it is… I hope it's our breakfast." Anna replied waking up slightly. "Come on lets go see!"

The two girls tore through the house and made their way to the now empty kitchen. "Hey! Where'd everyone go…" Abby wondered aloud. Glancing around she noticed that though the usually empty dining room was dark, the door was open. She made her way to the door and pushed it open. She flicked on the lights and was overwhelmed.

The dining room was decorated with red and black balloons and streamers. On the table there was a plate of what seemed to be really thin pancakes in the middle of the table. They were surrounded by all sorts of what appeared to be toppings for them. On the far end of the table there was a pile of presents wrapped in every color imaginable. Sitting at the table waiting for her were both Charlie and her mother.

"Happy Birthday!" Charlie shouted, as Abby's mother signed the same to her.

Abby was still breathless from the sight in front of her. "Uh… thanks…" she said distracted, soaking it all in.

"I made you crepes for breakfast Abby! They're basically sugary, thin pancakes. You can put all sorts of things on them." He explained the food she was eyeing.

"Sounds great!" she replied as she and Anna took their seats at the table. After stuffing themselves full of the best breakfast they'd ever had, Charlie spoke up.

"So… Are you interested in some presents Abby?" Charlie asked nonchalantly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! YES PLEASE!" Abby replied.

"Okay Abby, here's one from grandma." He said handing her a green package with blue ribbon. She ripped it open to reveal a dark brown oak box with intricate carvings all over it. She gasped. Abby lifted the lid and up popped a ballerina dressed in a blue dress that was dancing to a song Abby knew by heart.

"Journey to the past!" She cried gasping. It was a song her grandma had sung to her all the time when she was little. Or at least, littler. It was one of her favorite memories of her grandma. She picked up a note that was clearly written in print. The note explained how she had found the box in Russia, and how she wanted Abby to have it. Abby listened to the song three times through before she was ready to move on to the next gift.

The next several gifts were books from various family members who had heard of Abby's newly acquired love of reading. Then came a red package from Charlie. Inside she found fifteen tee shirts. Each of them sporting something genuinely Abby. One a sparkly skull, another stating: "I'm right, you're wrong… Get over it" Abby giggled genuinely at each shirt and enveloped her uncle into a hug in thanks.

"Thank you Charlie… Thank you so much!" Abby said still giggling.

**Abby, this last one's from me and your father. **Abby's mother signed to her and handed her a package that looked like it was about the size of a toaster.

Abby ripped the paper off the box to reveal a cardboard box. "Oooh… A Box…" Abby said fake excitedly, until Charlie gave her a face that clearly said, 'don't even go there'. So she opened up the box to reveal several more boxes. These boxes, however had logos and pictures all over them. Abby started reading the labels aloud. "Battleship…Monkeys in a barrel…Monopoly…Smurfs…Silly Putty?" **How much stuff is in here! **She signed excitedly to her mother. As she pulled out several other toys including a slinky and a Mr. Potatohead.

**Thanks mom! **Abby signed as she dove into her mother's arms. Emotion suddenly overwhelmed her mother who had tears streaming down her face.

She signed a **Thank You. **To Charlie while Abby was still enveloped in a hug. Abby would never know exactly how she had the best fifth birthday in the history of all birthdays.

_**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter isn't my favorite, but it's what I came up with. I know someone wanted me to have a chapter about Abby telling her friends about the baby, however, I kept rewriting that chapter and It just didn't work. It was too much detail. I'm thinking of after I finish I'll post extras that go with the story. Thank you so much to all of you who review every chapter, you keep me writing! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**_


	7. The Time She Fell

*CRASH* "Oops…"

"Abby! What happened?" Charlie came rushing into the kitchen to find Abby at the kitchen sink and a plate shattered on the floor. "Abby, Abby, Abby… What are we going to do with you?" He asked in a playful voice.

"Hey it was _your _idea to give me chores! Just because I'm five now doesn't mean I'm automatically better at everything!" Abby said in her smart-alec way that only she can get away with.

"Yes.. but I figured that you'd be able to keep a hold of a plate! Abby this is the fifth one you've broken this week! And one of them was plastic!" Charlie cried in disbelief.

"Well! It's not like you've never broken anything! How about last week when you threw a football into mom's favorite lamp? And then you tried to TAPE IT BACK TOGETHER! How dumb are you?" Abby was getting defensive.

"Well… It's not like I had superglue just sitting around in my pocket…" Charlie replied.

"Oh yes… because it's definitely more likely that you would have duct tape in your pocket than super glue…" Abby replied sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll do the dishes. You go finish your homework." Charlie headed for the sink.

"My homework? You mean show and tell tomorrow that I was going to take my fish to… but Oh right… your stupid football broke my fishbowl _too_!" Abby said stepping onto a chair so she was on 'higher ground'.

"Abigail Marie Sciuto!" Charlie said turning from the sink.

"Uh oh." Abby said under her breath. Charlie's patience had been getting shorter and shorter the further along his sister got into her pregnancy.

"Go upstairs right now. I don't care what your homework is, just get it done. Do you understand?" Charlie asked.

Abby nodded and raced to the stairs. She stopped at the bottom for a moment, the stairs had changed. They used to be her place to make noise for fun, now they weren't needed for that. In a way she wished that the stairs were still a quite noisy activity, but she didn't want Charlie to move out, and that's what it would take.

She quietly walked up the stairs. When she reached the top she made a mad dash for her bedroom and closed the door on her way in. She sighed. Her room. It was just the way she wanted it now.

The house remodeling was finally done, and Abby's room was just finished a few days ago. Her previously grey-white walls were painted a deep cranberry red. The trim around the doors and windows were left a perfect white. Her once faded blue carpet had been replaced by a light brown shag carpet covering wall to wall. Her old single twin bed without a frame had been replaced with bunk beds, that went in two directions with a desk built in. The black bed frame for her beds was complimented by red bedspreads. They were simple, yet elegant. Just red fabric with squares sewn in, with a black backside, so when she folded the top of the blankets just right there was a black line up at the head of the bed. As well as the bedspreads she had white and black pillows, both for decoration and for comfort. Along her cranberry walls you could find white silhouettes of different scenes.

One was of a Mardi Gras celebration. You could make out the buildings lining the streets that were filled with people watching a parade go by.

Another was simply three hands saying "I Love You" In Sign Language.

Abby's favorite one was across the room from her bed next to her closet. Where you could see the distinct outline of Abby, pigtails and all, with her parents. It was almost like having a giant family portrait on the wall, but Abby thought this was better.

Abby started hunting through her room looking for something, anything, to take with her for show and tell tomorrow. She ran across several possibilities, her fingerprinting kit she mail ordered a few weeks ago, a kaleidoscope that if you looked through it just right you could see Abraham Lincoln. She ran into a picture of Lewis, her goldfish. Or what used to be her goldfish until _somebody _broke it's bowl.

She moved over to her desk and came face to face with what she should have thought of forever ago. "DUH!" She cried out.

She grabbed her copy of "Advanced American Sign Language" then she ran to her bookshelf. She sorted through hundreds of books until she came across the other thing she was looking for. "Spanish Sign Language For Beginners". After placing both books in her bag for school she lay down on her bed, waiting for Charlie to come and tell her that she could come out.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After four games of solitaire and four picture books later Abby was starting to think she'd been forgotten. She glanced to the wall in her room that used to have a clock. Used to being an important part of that sentence. The clock broke during the remodeling. Abby didn't really mind, she'd never been particularly fond of it, but it at least functioned.

It was seven hours later that Charlie came bursting into Abby's bedroom. "ABIGAL MARIE SCIUTO ARE YOU IN HERE?" He screamed.

Abby jumped. She was sitting on her window seat staring at the stars when he'd come in. "Yes…" She replied confused.

"Abby I've been looking for you for hours! What on earth are you doing in here doing absolutely nothing? Abby, I have half a mind to ground you for hiding from me like that…" Charlie's mouth was in a straight line illustrating just how stern he intended to be.

"But Charlie…" Abby began.

"Don't you but Charlie me. You know what, just go to bed." Charlie said turning to the door.

"Without dinner?" Abby questioned as her stomach growled.

"You missed dinner, so yes, without dinner." He replied and again turned to leave.

"I DID NOT JUST _MISS_ DINNER! YOU TOLD ME TO GO TO MY ROOM…" She grabbed his watch and checked the time, "FIVE HOURS AGO!" She was screaming with tears streaming down her face.

Charlie gasped. _Did I… oh no… I did… _He thought to himself. "Abby… I'm so sorry." He was talking to her back which was now facing him. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"No." Was the only reply Abby gave before she ran out her bedroom door.

"Abby!" he cried chasing after her.

Abby kept running, out the front door and across the yard. She made a left turn at her father's unused tractor and headed straight for the barn. The barn hadn't held animals since before Abby was born so for her, it was just another place for her to explore. She climbed up the old wooden ladder laid against the outside of the barn that went to the loft, gaining a few splinters on her hands and bear feet as she climbed.

Once she reached the top she slid the door to the loft closed. On the inside of the loft all was peaceful, on the outside however, more was happening. When she'd closed the door the ladder fell, without her realizing it. Charlie had stopped to grab shoes on his way out the door and was unsure of Abby's whereabouts and had headed toward Anna's house.

Abby leaned against a wall comfortably in a pile of straw. _It's not like I did anything wrong. _She thought, _Charlie should just leave… I'm sick of someone sending me to my room, sick of being told what to do. I miss when it was just mom, dad, and me. I miss before dad worked out of the house, which he can do now that Charlie's here… WHY CANT HE JUST LEAVE? _Tears were streaming down her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Charlie ran through the rain that was streaming down. "Abby? ABBY?" He called into the mostly dark street he was running down. As he reached Anna's house his run slowed to a jog as he went up the driveway to the front door. He knocked impatiently. Until Anna, fully ready for bed in her nightgown answered the door.

"Hi Charlie!" She exclaimed at the unexpected visitor.

"Anna, is Abby here?" He asked out of breath.

"No…" Anna trailed off as her mom called through the house "Anna, who is it?" Anna's mom walked into the front hall holding a plate and a towel, she had obviously been doing dishes.

"Oh hello Charlie." She greeted him.

"Abby hasn't been here has she?" Charlie asked again.

"No, is she missing?" She questioned.

"I don't really know… I better keep looking..." He replied.

"Wait what happened?" She inquired.

"I made a mistake…It's my fault… I'll take care of it don't worry about it…" He ran down the front stoop.

It was several hours later when Abby awoke from her peaceful sleep in the loft. She yawned and reached for the flashlight that she had always kept there. She made her way through the dark loft to the door which she slid open to reveal a still dark sky… and no ladder. Her eyes widened. The ladder had been moved, to the side of the barn, meaning someone had been here. She screamed out the door, carefully as not to fall out, "CHARLIE!"

When she didn't get a response she tried again, "CHARLIE!" No response. She slid the door closed once again and shivered. Her clothes were damp from the rain and she was cold, very cold. She covered herself in hay and tried to fall asleep. With no luck she began to panic. _Where is Charlie… Wasn't he behind me… Why hasn't he come for me? I wonder if he'll even want to find me now…" _Abby was using the time she was presented with to come up with the worst situations possible. Several hours later she was shivering. A leak had started in the roof and the loft was slowly but surely getting wet.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table picking up the phone. He dialed in the number of the local police station and got a receptionist.

"New Orleans West Police Station, What can I help you with?" A friendly voice asked.

"My niece is missing." Charlie replied sounding as tired as he felt. After searching for a five year old all night, one becomes worn out.

"For how long?" The receptionist asked with the same voice.

"About nine hours." Charlie replied doing the mental math.

"When was the last time you saw her?" She asked sounding less chipper.

"When she ran out the front door, away from me…" Charlie replied.

"Okay, I'll send a couple of officers over for you, where do you live?"

"On a dirt road just off of Jefferson Street in a old farmhouse." Charlie replied unable to remember the exact address of the house.

"Okay it will be about five minutes. Have a nice day." She replied and she hung up the phone.

"Have a nice day? Is she required to say that?" Charlie wondered aloud as he hung up his line. He groggily made his way to the front porch to wait for the officers.

As promised about five minutes later a squad car pulled up with two police officers who got out of the car and made their way to Charlie. "Hello I'm officer Davies and this is Officer Reed. So your niece is missing?" he introduced himself and got right to the point.

"Yes…" Charlie replied groggily.

"Well let's check the premises before making this too much of an ordeal." Officer Reed said to his partner, and they walked into the house passing by Gloria on their way in.

Gloria with wide eyes went over to Charlie. **What's going on? **She inquired, her gaze following the officers into the house.

**Oh, Gloria… I'm so sorry… **Charlie replied wondering how he could explain what happened without dealing with the wrath of his five months pregnant sister.

**What did you do?** She questioned with a stern face. **Where's Abby? **

**That's just it… I don't really know.** Charlie winced as he witnessed the change of emotion on his sisters face. He could already see tears welling up in her eyes. **Now don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her. **

**Not worry? Did you check Anna's? **She started firing questions.

**Yes, First place I checked. **

** The school?**

** Second place…**

** Your bar?**

** About the fifth place, even though I thought it was a dumb idea…**

** THEN WHERE ON EARTH IS SHE? **She questioned as she broke into sobs.

Just then Charlie heard a high pitched scream coming from the barn. He looked up and didn't notice anything but he started jogging over to check things out. As he got closer he heard another scream and noticed something moving against the barn… No it wasn't something. It was, "ABBY!" He yelled and ran toward the barn as fast as he could.

Hearing the yell the police officers emerged from the house. And chased after Charlie. Abby's mother not knowing what was going on followed stepping gingerly across the lawn.

"ABBY DON'T LET GO!" Charlie called. He could faintly hear her response that made him chuckle, "Why on _earth _would I let go?" He reached the barn and ran for the ladder. The police officers arrived and helped him put the ladder against the barn right next to Abby, who was slipping.

She was trying with all her might to hold on, but the rain wasn't helping any. "Charlie… I can't… hold on…" She whimpered as she felt one of her hands release. At this Abby's mom noticed her and understood the situation, and she began to run, as well as she could to her, to save her.

Abby could feel her other hand slipping and she prepared herself for the scariest moment so far of her life.

Her hand left it's clutch on the loft door track and she started to feel gravity pull her down. But suddenly a strong hand grabbed her arm and she swung into his chest. Charlie sighed in relief as he held Abby against his chest. The police officers kept their hold firm on the ladder as Charlie made his way down it holding a whimpering Abby close to him.

He put his feet on the ground and he adjusted Abby's body so he could properly hug her. "Abby… I'm so sorry… I never should have…" Charlie whispered into Abby's ear as she continued to cry. "Abby, I'll just go…" He said handing Abby to officer Davies. "That's her mother." Charlie said pointing to Gloria and with that he walked away.

Officer Davies went over to Gloria and luckily had noted she spoke in sign, and happened to know it. **Abby's fine. A bit shook up, but fine. **He said as he handed her to Gloria.

**What about Charlie? **She asked wondering why her brother had left.

**He said…He was leaving… I'm sorry… If there's anything you need don't hesitate to call us. **He signed as they got into the squad car to report to another location.

Abby's mother wanted nothing other to comfort her daughter but she found herself unable to do so as Abby refused to open her eyes, or stop crying. Sighing she hiked Abby onto her hip, as best she could around her stomach, and took her inside.

After laying Abby down in bed she went downstairs to wait for her husband to return from a business trip he was to be arriving home from that evening. Around five o'clock Steve walked into find a very dazed Gloria.

**What's wrong sweetheart?** He asked enveloping her into a hug for a brief moment then he allowed her to answer.

**He's gone Steve… And I don't think he's coming back…** Gloria said vaguely and accepted her husband's arms once again, where she then stayed, feeling the warmth of his love surround her.

_Author's Note: Bwa ha ha… I feel evil I haven't really done a cliffhanger yet, but now I have! But I feel bad for ya'll so I'll probably update again today or tomorrow. Please Review. And a thanks to all who review every chapter! It makes me want to write more!_


	8. Getting Charlie Back

Abby awoke to light streaming through her bedroom window. It had been two months since she'd fallen out of the barn. It was the end of the school year, and Abby was ready for summer.

Abby hopped out of bed and got dressed for her last day of school. Quietly she put on a red and white striped tee shirt, and a pair of blue jean shorts. She went downstairs quietly and poured herself a bowl of honeycomb cereal being careful not to make a mess of the immaculately clean kitchen table. Her mom had taken to keeping the house clean, and Abby had no problem with that, the cleaner it was, the harder she had to think about keeping it that way.

In truth, Abby hated the house being as clean as it was, but it was a distraction. Charlie had been gone for two months and Abby couldn't reach him. She had tried everything she could think of, excluding going to the bar and checking. She knew that was much too dangerous, since it could be open, and who knows what kind of crazies were hanging out there.

As Abby finished off her cereal her mom waddled into the kitchen, now seven months pregnant, and very irritable. **Good morning mommy. **Abby signed.

**Morning Sweetheart. Did you enjoy your breakfast? **Her mom replied looking tired.

**Yes mommy. When do I get to go to school? **Abby asked anxious for her last day.

**Well it's late start today, so not for another couple of hours. Why don't you go clean the playroom while you wait? **Her mom replied looking hopeful that Abby would actually be willing to clean today.

**Okay. **She signed back as she took her dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. She made her way slowly to the playroom.

Opening the door she was confronted with masses of toys all over the floor. Abby groaned. Her cousins had been over last week and had left their room, the playroom, a disaster area. She headed over to the easy part of the room, the toy chest. There were toys scattered across the room who's home is the mahogany toy chest in the corner of the playroom. She picked up the toys and deposited them to the toy chest finally replacing the lid after placing the last toy safely in. She was headed to the laundry room to get a vacuum when she heard a scream.

She ran through the house to find her mom sitting on the floor bent over in pain. **Abby… Get… Help…** Her mom signed in pain, causing Abby to run. She ran until she got to the barn where her bike that she hadn't yet gotten out this year. She kicked the kickstand out of place and rode.

She finally made her way to Anna's house a good ten minutes later. She knocked on the door forcefully and was greeted by Anna's mother, Kim.

"Abby!" She said greeting her. "I'll go get Anna." She said as she turned into the house.

"No!" She cried awkwardly. "I mean, I'm not here for her, I need help. Well actually my mom needs it." She finished confused by what she had said.

"Abby? You do realize you have school in about an hour right?" She questioned thinking Abby wasn't sure what she meant.

"Yes! Now my mother is bent over in pain in the kitchen and I don't know what's wrong! WOULD YOU JUST GET TO MY HOUSE AND HELP ME!" She was screaming.

"Dear! Abigail go find Anna and calm down I'll call an ambulance then we'll drive over." Kim said quickly taking control. Immediately Abby headed to Anna's bedroom and Kim headed to the phone.

"Yes, a neighbor seems to be in a great amount of pain, oh right, she's pregnant… Okay… yes…thank you." She hung up the phone. "ANNA, AIDEN, AND ABBY!" She called up the stairs, as the three of them came clambering down. "We're going to Abby's then you're most likely going to school." She said ushering the children to the car.

Abby and Anna sat in the back of the mini-van and Aiden, Anna's eight year old brother, sat in the middle of the van. Abby was staring out the window during the entire short ride to her house and she was alarmed when she saw an ambulance outside. She jumped out the door as soon as the van was slowed enough for her to, and she ran to the kitchen.

Her mom was being lifted onto a stretcher as there had been a complete failure in communication. "Hey!" Abby cried, "Where're you taking my mommy?" She asked eyes narrowing.

"To the Hospital, she seems to be unable to give us any information, probably in shock." The ambulance attendant said.

"DOY!" She cried after them. "SHE'S DEAF YOU IDIOTS!" She cried causing both of the attendants to turn and look at her.

"Oh." They said in unison.

"Yeah, Oh." She said sarcastically.

"Do you know sign language?" One of the attendants asked her.

She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Well…yeah…"

"Then we need you to come with us in the ambulance." He said and then turned back to the ambulance where they took her mom. Abby stopped and quickly thanked Anna and her mother for their help and said she was going in the ambulance before she made her way into the vehicle.

For several minutes the two attendants ran several tests and concluded that she wasn't in labor, but they weren't sure what was wrong. Suddenly one of them turned to Abby. "Are there any family members that your mother would want at the hospital?"

"Well, my dad, but he's on business in Nashville, and I have no clue how to get a hold of him. My Grandma is already on her way to stay with us, and…" She stopped dead as she thought of Charlie, her heart racing she said, "But I could call her brother."

"Okay good, there's a phone behind you." The attendant said returning his attention to her mother.

Abby reached for the phone, hand shaking. It had been two months and Charlie had refused to talk to her, but now, now she needed him, and he probably wouldn't care. She slowly dialed the numbers into the phone and listened to the ring. It rang eight times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A voice said, that had obviously just been woken.

"Charlie?" Abby asked quietly, for some reason she felt it was right to be quiet in an ambulance.

"Yeah…Who is this?" He asked obviously clueless.

"Before I tell you, you need to know this is an emergency." She said quickly before continuing. "This is Abby." She could sense he was about to slam the phone to the receiver so she screamed. "CHARLIE!" And he paused, putting the receiver back to his ear.

"Abby get your mom to help you, I can't." He said obviously not open for discussion.

"I CANT!" She screamed into the phone obviously angry. "SHES ON HER WAY TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL AND YOU… You…" She broke into sobs.

"Abby?" He cried into the phone. "Abby which hospital?" He asked panicked.

:"Medical Center of New Orleans." She said sniffling.

"Abby, I'm on my way." He said in a soft tone as he hung up the phone.

_Gloria? In the hospital? This can't be good. Why did I leave? I shouldn't have left! This is all my fault. _Charlie's mind was racing as he climbed into his truck. He started up the engine and headed to the hospital. _Abby… I left her… and I left… I just… How could I be such an idiot… I never… I can't…I have to… _He was arguing with himself the entire way to the hospital, but he hopped out immediately upon arrival.

He ran into the lobby and went to the desk. "Sciuto." He said to the receptionist.

"Down the Hallway to your left. Room 101." She said pointing in it's general direction.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath as he ran down the hall. He reached room 101 and took in a deep breath, and with that he rapped on the door, three times. The door cracked open. "Abby?" He asked quietly as not to wake his sister he could see sleeping on the bed in the room.

Abby peered out from behind the door green eyes wide. "Abby…" Charlie said pulling her into a hug. "Abby, I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear as he held her whimpering figure. "Abby, I promise, I'll never do it again." He said lifting her face so he could see it.

Her blonde hair had grown quite a bit since he had last seen him, but her green eyes were still the same sparkly set. Abby was peering into his eyes, looking for some reason to not believe him. When she couldn't find one she spoke.

"You promise?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Abby I promise." He said with a hug.

"You gotta pinky swear." Abby replied sticking out her tiny finger.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. The last time he had pinky swore about something he was about ten, but he without hesitation wrapped his finger around her small one. "Pinky Swear" He said seriously.

"Good." Abby said with a smile. "Mommy's okay by the way." Abby said quickly changing the subject. "It turns out that the baby just got into a weird position that was in her spine. She's on…On…" Abby was trying to explain when the doctor came in.

The doctor was around fifty and he had a very kind face. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Abby had learned from him in her time there that he was here from Scotland, "On Holiday." He had said. Dr. Mallard filled Charlie in. "She'll be on bed rest for a few weeks, but that's just as a precaution. She should be just fine." He said with a smile. "Abby do you want to help me with the IV?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" Abby said excitedly as she went over to her mom.

"Okay, hold on, I'll tell you when I'm ready." He said as he prepared a bag of liquid to hook up. "Okay Abby, take it out." He instructed. Charlie gasped as Abby without flinching pulled the nearly empty bag off from the IV and Dr. Mallard expertly replaced it.

"Are you sure that's safe?" He asked wide eyed, and the doctor laughed.

"Of course. In fact, her doing it is probably better than me trying to deal with both of them." He said giving a wink in Abby's direction.

"Dr. Mallard?" Abby asked curiously.

"Yes Abby?" He asked turning to face her.

"Can you teach me how to do other doctor stuff?" She asked almost shyly.

"I would love to." He started, "However, as I'm only here for the next few days on holiday to get some sun, it's beautiful here in comparison to Scotland, it's rather dreary there…" He started to get side tracked. "However, my son Donald's birthday is this weekend so I have several patients I need to finish helping before I leave. I simply do not have time, but…" He started as he made his way to a cabinet in the hall. "I can give you this." He said handing her a black parcel.

Abby opened it to find a "Doctor's Training For Kids" Set. Including several real instruments and some fake ones. "Wow…" She said sifting through the bag.

"We give these to the brave children here to help them understand what they, or their family member's are going through. I think you definitely deserve one of these." Dr. Mallard said with a smile.

"Thanks." Abby said with a smile. "You're really nice." She said before going off to read all the information in her new kit.

"She's a bright one isn't she?" The doctor asked Charlie.

"Oh yeah… Real bright…" Charlie said then he continued. "Dr. Mallard?"

"Yes?" He said as he turned around.

"I was wondering if you would mind answering a question relating to a rather sensitive situation." Charlie said looking ashamed.

"Of course, of course!" He said noting the look on his face.

"Well, a couple of months ago… I sort of just… I left Abby and her parents, and I felt bad about it then, but I felt worse when I realized I could never go back. And I'm wondering if… you think…I… I should try and go back…" He mumbled off.

"Charlie, if you make a mistake once, it's okay. But if you make the same one again… You're just making a fool of yourself. If you want to go back, Go back." He said and with a smile he left him to his thoughts.

Charlie was just coming to the conclusion that, yes he would go back to the Sciuto's house when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned to see his sister waking up. "Abby!" He called as he went over to her. **Good Afternoon Gloria. **Charlie signed slowly.

Abby's mom prepared to respond, but before she could Abby came running in and gave her a huge hug. **Mommy! You're okay, so is the baby, but you have to stay in bed for a while. You have a nice doctor, he gave me this! **She said pointing to the stethoscope.

**Well that was very nice of him. **She signed back as she shifted looking for a more comfortable position. Once she was settled she turned to Charlie and just stared.

**Hi. **He signed awkwardly. Then he went on, **Gloria, I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I've felt awful ever since that day and at first I thought you'd be happy I was gone, but by the time I realize you probably didn't, I felt… I thought you wouldn't want me back anyway.**

** Now Charlie. **Gloria signed with a very motherly face. **If I didn't want you to come back, I would have told you so. In fact, I would be delighted to have you back. Abby needs you. **

Charlie was on the verge of tears at that last sentence. It was true, Abby did need him, and he had given up on her. He couldn't change what he had done, but he could choose what to do. He looked at Abby who had a worried look in her eyes. Remembering to sign at the same time so Gloria knew what he'd said he spoke. "I guess you're gonna have to learn to live with me!" He scooped Abby up into a hug.

Just then Steve came crashing through the door. He rushed over to Gloria and placed a kiss on her lips, then on her stomach. **You Okay? **He asked.

**I am now. **She replied settling into his arms. Just then Dr. Mallard came in.

"Aahhh Mr. Sciuto, good to see you." He said and Abby giggled and pulled on his lab coat. "Hmmm?" He asked as he bent down so Abby could whisper into his ear.

"He's deaf too." She said with a giggle. Dr. Mallard looked at her curiously.

"Interesting…" he started. "Normally one whose parents are both deaf would be deaf, particularly if they're profoundly deaf. Guess you're just lucky!" He said giving Abby a pat on the head. He went over to her parents and started signing, which surprised everyone else in the room.

**Mr. and Mrs. Sciuto, both Gloria and the baby are fine. The baby just settled in a place that was very uncomfortable for Gloria, but it has moved, meaning there's nothing to worry about. However I'm not sure how well her spine will handle the recovery so I want her on bed rest for the next couple of weeks. **He smiled at the couple. **You can leave tomorrow morning, however I won't be here, I have surgery to perform. It was lovely to meet you. Are there any questions before I take my leave.**

Both of them shook their heads. After Dr. Mallard had left, the family spent the afternoon talking away. It was around ten when both Abby and Charlie fell asleep.

**Honey, are you okay? **Steve asked his wife, taking advantage of the privacy that they were being presented with.

**Yes… but… I'm… nervous. **She signed back.

**Why?**

** Because, I feel like Abby didn't get the childhood she should have, because she never got to hear us say we loved her, and this baby will be the same.**

** That may be true, but this one will have Charlie. **

** And for that I am eternally grateful. Charlie may just be exactly what we need in order for both of our children to enjoy life. **

** I know honey, I know.**

** We put too much responsibility on Abby.**

** Why do you say that.**

** Well she's five and she can fluently speak two languages and knows how to order things on the phone, pay the cashier, she knows things most people don't learn until their thirties!**

** Did you ever think that, that may be a good thing?**

** How can it be a good thing?**

** She now doesn't have to spend the next 25 years learning them! **He said with a grin, and with that no more needed to be said. They knew Abby and the new baby would be just fine.

_**Authors Note: I'm horrid at filler chapters, but sometimes they're just necessary! I had to figure out how to get Charlie back, because everybody loves him, and plus he's just too much fun to write about! A Couple Of Notes: Yes! Dr. Mallard is Ducky's dad, I had a friend suggest a while back to have Abby run into people that were related to people on the NCIS team so I decided to try it out! (IT WAS UBER FUN!) Another note, I know this took forever to update, but that's because I started another fanfic! It's called "What Have You Done?" and I would love it if you guys read and reviewed it! But even better is if you REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	9. Asking Questions

"Abby!" Charlie groaned. "How can you not find anything to do?" It had been summer vacation for over a month and Abby was constantly bugging him claiming she had nothing to do.

"I dunno." Abby said simply.

Charlie took in a deep breath, and let it out. "Abby. I have a lot to do today. I can not spend my valuable time entertaining you all day long. Why don't you call Anna?"

"I can't call Anna! She left for the Caribbean last Friday!" Abby whined.

Charlie silently cursed Anna's parents for being evil enough to take Abby's main source of entertainment away for a good fourth of the summer. "Well…Why don't you…Oh I give up! What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing… How can you want nothing?" Charlie was exasperated.

"I just want someone to watch. I want to…People watch." Abby explained, trying to recall a term she had heard Charlie use at one point.

Charlie turned and squinted in Abby's direction. "People watch?"

"Yes. The term for when one… watches people. You're a person... and I wish to watch you." Abby elaborated.

"That's not how you…" He started, but then he realized, if that kept Abby entertained for her to just quietly sit and watch him, she could 'people watch' all she wanted.

"You know what Abby? That is an excellent idea. Why don't you sit at the table, and watch me do these dishes?" Charlie suggested and he pulled out a chair for her.

Abby plopped herself onto the chair, and quietly watched him fill the sink with hot water.

"Charlie?" Abby asked.

Charlie groaned, he was hoping it would take much longer before Abby decided to start questioning what he was doing. "Yes Abby?"

"How come that hot water doesn't eat you?"

Charlie choked a bit. "Eat me? Why on earth would water be eating me?"

"Well Aiden said that really hot water likes to eat people, so you should take cold baths, and you shouldn't ever stay around hot water that doesn't have vinegar in it." Abby stated matter of factly.

Charlie, unsure of how to respond decided the easiest way to end that would be to add some vinegar to the water. After he had poured a reasonable amount into the sink he continued with the dishes.

About half an hour later Abby spoke again. "Charlie?"

"Yes Abby?" He replied impatiently.

"How come pigs can't fly?" She asked curiously.

Charlie thought "Because then a whole lot of people would get stuck doing a bunch of crap they don't want to." But instead he responded, "Because they don't."

"Well that's not a very good reason." Abby stated.

"Well that's just the way it is." He said as he pulled the plug in the sink.

"WAIT!" Abby screeched.

"What?" Charlie asked as he re-plugged the drain.

"My salamander! I have to get him out!" Abby replied as she headed for the sink.

"Whoa… What salamander?" Charlie asked grabbing hold of Abby's belt loop.

"The one I put in there!" Abby said as if it should be obvious.

"Why on earth did you put a salamander in the sink!"

"Because it didn't like the bathtub."

Charlie shook his head. "Why do you even…" He changed his mind. There was no use in using logic with Abby. "Well… The salamanders gone… Maybe he's upstairs." Charlie said with fake enthusiasm.

"MAYBE HE IS!" Abby exclaimed and she scrambled up the stairs past her mother who was waddling down them, extremely slowly.

Charlie was walking out of the kitchen when he saw his sister coming down the stairs. His eyes widened and he rushed to help her.

Once Gloria was seated Charlie began signing. **Are you okay? You're supposed to stay in bed.**

** I know… I just…needed to move. **Gloria Replied **My room was getting very uncomfortable. **

** Do you think… **Charlie started but stopped when his sisters hands started flying.

**No. Definitely not. I just need to move around.**

** Gloria. They said you needed to stay in bed for a while longer.**

** Charlie. I think I know whether or not I can handle… **She stopped abruptly and her hand flew to her stomach.

**Gloria…Are you okay? **Charlie asked worriedly.

**Charlie, I hate you when you're right… Call Steve's secretary…She can give him the message. **

Charlie rushed to the phone to make the call. As soon as he hung up the phone he called up the stairs. "ABBY!"

"I STILL HAVENT FOUND HIM!" Abby replied.

"COME DOWN HERE!" Charlie yelled back.

"BUT I STILL…"

"ABIGAIL MARIE SCIUTO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Charlie waited for the girl to scramble down the stairs,

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"To the hospital." Charlie replied calmly as he helped his sister off the couch.

"Why?" Abby asked obviously distracted by the thoughts of her salamander.

"Because your mom is going to have the baby." Charlie said simply, and Abby snapped back to reality.

"REALLY!" She said and signed at the same time.

"Really." Both Charlie and her mother replied.

About an hour later Abby was sitting in the waiting room at Jefferson County Medical center with Charlie.

"Charlie?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yes Abby?" Charlie replied as he leafed through a Sports Illustrated.

"Where did my mommy's baby come from?" She asked peering into his eyes.

Charlie was unsure of how to respond. "Erm… well… you see…"

"Did she buy it from a baby store?"

"Uh…" Charlie thought about it for a minute and decided to take the easy way out. "Yes, yes she did."

"Can I get one too?" Abby asked.

Charlie mentally cursed himself for attempting to take the easy way out. "Uh… when you're older."

"How old?" Abby asked.

Charlie was silently cursing whoever's genes gave this girl so much curiosity. "Uh… It depends…"

"On what?"

"On…" It was then that Charlie realized he really didn't know. "Stuff… now… go get a candy bar… or something."

"Okay!" Abby replied snatching the dollar bill he was holding out.

Once she arrived at the vending machine she was overwhelmed by the many choices that she was presented with. Eventually she picked a candy bar with a bright yellow wrapper donning the words: Mars Bar (Now with nougat!).

She peeled off the wrapper and sank her teeth into the chocolate, however she found something inside of it that she wasn't fond of.

An almost peanut buttery substance was hiding underneath the milk chocolate. She spat out the bite she had taken and walked over to Charlie. "What…is this…" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Nougat." Charlie replied glancing at the candy bar in her hands.

"I hate nougat." Abby stated tossing the candy bar into the waste bin. "Can I have a dollar?"

"Abby you just got a candy bar! What was wrong with it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It had nougat in it!" Abby claimed.

"So?"

"I hate nougat!" Abby stated.

Charlie sighed and handed her a dollar. "Don't get anything with Nougat in it again, this is your last dollar." He said before turning his attention back to the magazine.

Abby walked back to the machine and looked up at the choices facing her. She then realized she had no idea what did or didn't have nougat in it. She saw several people around the waiting room eating different candy bars, so she decided to do some research.

"Excuse me ma'am." Abby asked a woman wearing an orange maternity dress.

"Yes?" The woman asked between bites.

"Does that candy bar have nougat in it?"

"You bet it does, love the stuff."

Abby made a face. "Thanks anyway…" She said and she walked towards a group of bikers.

"Excuse me." Abby said quietly, none of them heard her. "EXCUSE ME!" Abby yelled attracting the attention of all of them.

"What is that thing?" A man with no hair asked.

"I think it's a kid…" Another man replied.

"No kids don't talk." The first man said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Abby cried again.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Does that candy bar have nougat in it?" Abby asked sweetly.

"No…"

"REALLY! What kind is it?" Abby asked excitedly.

"It's a Hershey bar…" He replied dumbfounded.

Abby happily returned to the vending machine and located a Hershey bar and she paid for it.

She peeled the wrapper off of this bar to reveal solid milk chocolate which she immediately sunk her teeth into. She smiled, this was chocolate.

Four hours and seven candy bars later a nurse came into the waiting room saying "Sciuto?". Charlie Stood and grabbed onto Abby's arm.

"Mrs. Sciuto had a healthy baby boy." She pronounced. "Congratulations."

"Abby you hear that? You have a baby brother!" Charlie exclaimed.

Abby made a face. "A brother? Make mommy take it back… I want a sister." She said and she sulked into a chair.

"Abby, don't you want to meet him first?"

"No I hate boys." Abby stated simply.

"I'm a boy." Charlie pointed out.

"You are not. You're Charlie, that's different." Abby explained.

"Maybe your brother is different too." Charlie tried.

"He is _not _my brother." Abby claimed. "I have a sister."

Charlie sighed. "Come on Abby, lets go see your brother." He said grabbing onto her arm.

"NO!" She screamed causing several people to look in her direction.

"Abby." Charlie warned.

"Charlie." Abby mimicked.

"Abigail Sciuto, you will come down this hall with me, and you _will _look at your brother, and you _most definitely will _enjoy it." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

Abby, still not happy about the idea, got up from the chair she was sitting in and followed Charlie.

Several minutes later they approached the nursery window. Abby peered in curiously and saw several babies in little beds on wheels.

"So…" Abby said, trying to seem uninterested. "Which one's my brother?"

Charlie pointed to a little boy with light blonde hair that was screaming and Abby made a face. "What's wrong with him?"

Charlie laughed. "Nothing's wrong with him. That's just how babies say they need something." He explained.

"Oh. Well…I still don't like him." She said turning around to face the other wall.

"Hey." Charlie said a bit too harshly. He lowered his voice and turned to console Abby. "Your mom felt the same way. Did you know that?" Abby shook her head, blonde pigtails shaking from side to side. "She didn't want a little brother either, but now she totally loves me."

Abby cracked a smile, but quickly hid it. "Well…" She couldn't come up with anything to say.

"How about we give him… say a trial run?" Charlie suggested. "If in thirteen years you still don't like him… You can move out." He said with a grin.

Abby looked at him confused for a minute until she suddenly got it. "Hey! That's cheating!" She said giving him a punch in the arm.

"It may be, but you almost fell for it!" Charlie claimed as Abby stuck her tongue out at him.

Abby took another look at her brother. 'Hey he's actually kind of cute.' Abby thought. 'And plus this gives me an excuse to make fun of him, I'd have to be nice to a sister.' After about an hour Abby had convinced herself having a brother wouldn't be all that bad. In fact, when Charlie tapped on her shoulder to say it was time to go Abby didn't want to leave.

"Abby, come on. It's getting late." Charlie claimed.

"So! I'm not…tired" She said through a yawn.

Charlie smiled. "Come on. Your mom and brother should be able to come home tomorrow if your brother passes all his tests." Charlie said grabbing her hand gently.

Abby quickly looked at the window one last time before leaving and quietly whispered "Study up, you've got tests tomorrow."

It was all Charlie could do to keep from bursting out in laughter. Though it was hilarious, it was also adorable, and to ruin the adorableness would just be cruel. So he kept his mouth shut.

By the time they got home Abby actually was tired, so Charlie sent her up to get ready for bed.

About twenty minutes later Abby was snug under her covers on the top bunk of her bunk beds.

"Hey Charlie?" Abby asked just ask he was about to turn off the lights.

"Yes Abby?" Charlie replied arming himself for another interesting question from the mind of Abby Sciuto.

"What is my brother's name?" She asked, obviously curious.

"Well…I don't think your parents have named him yet." Charlie explained.

"I hope they name him Kevin." Abby said with a smile.

Charlie smiled. "Maybe they will." With that he flicked off the lights and ran for the phone.

"Hi mom." Charlie said into the phone.

"Oh hello Charlie!" The woman on the other end of the line replied. "My flight just landed, I'm on my way. How's Gloria?"

Charlie mentally punished himself for not calling their mother to say she was in labor, or that she had the baby. "Uh well… She had a healthy baby boy." Charlie said bracing himself for whatever was coming.

"Charlie, are you telling me you didn't call to tell me she was having the baby!"

"Maybe… But that's not important. How long until you can get here?"

"About ten minutes, why?"

"There's something I need to do." Charlie said.

"What?"

"Just something I want to do for Abby."

"Okay… I'll be there as soon as I can." His mother replied and she hung up.

About fifteen minutes later Charlie's mother walked in the front door. "Hi mom. I've gotta run. Abby's asleep upstairs." He said grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the hospital!" Charlie called running down the front porch.

Randy shook her head. Why were her children so persistent on doing things at the last minute.

Ten minutes later Charlie pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and ran to the Maternity ward reception desk.

"Gloria Sciuto please." Charlie requested.

He was led down a long hallway to her room.

**Hi. **Steve signed.

**Hi. **Charlie replied. **I have a question.**

** Shoot. **Steve said.

**Well have you named the baby yet?**

** No. We still aren't sure what to name him. **

** Abby, she's been so sweet. She had an idea.**

** Really?**

** Yes. Kevin. **In response a smile spread across Steve's face.

**Let me ask Gloria about it. **Steve said. **I'll ask her when she wakes up… Thank you Charlie, for telling us.**

** No problem. **Charlie replied and he headed home.

At around six in the morning Charlie got a call from the nurse at the hospital saying that they had named the baby Kevin.

Around seven Abby got up and went downstairs to find her grandma at the table.

"Grandma!" Abby exclaimed diving in for a hug.

"Hello dear." Randy replied.

"Hey Abby." Charlie said. "Do you want to go see Kevin today." He was trying not to crack a smile.

"KEVIN! THEY NAMED HIM KEVIN!" Abby cried with excitement.

"Yup." Charlie couldn't stop smiling, Abby couldn't be happier.

"Grandma! I have a little brother, his name is Kevin, and he's the bestest little brother in the whole wide world."

_**Author's Note: Awww. Isn't Abby gonna be the best older sister ever? I know I'm taking a while to update this story and that's because I'm writing two at a time. Check out my other story :D That would make me happy! REVIEW!**_


	10. Everything's Changing

**Mommy can I hold him? **Abby signed excitedly as soon as she and Charlie reached the hospital.

Gloria smiled. **Of course you can baby girl. **She replied motioning for her to sit down in a chair that was near the window.

Abby quickly sat down and settled into the chair, her arms outstretched waiting for her brother to be placed in them.

"Abby you have to support Kevin's head." Charlie instructed as he carefully put the newborn into Abby's anxious arms. "Careful.." Charlie warned.

"I know Charlie." Abby said shaking her head. "You're uncle thinks I don't know anything." Abby said sweetly to her little brother. "I'm your sister… Abby." She continued. "And we live in New Orleans Louisiana." She continued on explaining to her little brother about her and her family.

It wasn't until about an hour later that Charlie finally decided it was time for Abby to get out of the cramped hospital room, even if It did mean making her leave her brother. "Abby I think it's about time we get going…" Charlie started to suggest.

"But Charlie!" Abby exclaimed. "Kevin will be lonely!"

"Abby… your parents aren't going to leave with us. They'll still be here with Kevin." Charlie explained. "You were going to go over to Anna's today… remember?" He tried, using his last possible plan to get her to leave.

Abby's mouth opened so wide you could have fit a rather large sized bouncy ball through it. "ANNAS BACK!" She exclaimed, almost forgetting she had Kevin in her arms.

"Abby careful!" Charlie shouted reaching for the slipping child, barely catching him in time.

Suddenly Abby's face was filled with concern, and her eyes filled with tears. She quickly handed over Kevin before she ran from the room.

Charlie carefully handed Kevin back to Gloria. **Don't worry. I make sure she's all right. **He assured them before heading out the door after Abby.

* * *

"Abby…. Abby!" Charlie called as he walked out of the hospital doors. "Ab… Abby!" He exclaimed picking her up. "Abby it's okay." He said brushing her hair softly with his fingers. "It's okay."

"Charlie he's so little." Abby said, the same fear on her face. "I… could have broke him." She whimpered.

"Abby." He comforted. "It's all right. Kevin's fine."

"I'm never ever gonna be a good big sister." Abby said tears streaming down her face.

Charlie pushed one of the strawberry blonde locks out of her face. "Abby you're the best thing he could ever ask for." Charlie said gently carrying her to his truck.

"No Charlie… He's too little!" Abby said tears still falling down her face. "He's too little Charlie, he can't be my brother!"

"Abigail Sciuto its fine! Kevin is supposed to be little! He's just a baby." Charlie explained as he pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital and headed back to the house.

"My baby doll is bigger than him!" Abby retorted.

Charlie pulled to the side of the road and climbed into the backseat so he was sitting next to Abby. "Abby don't worry." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Kevin is fine… He may be small now, but soon he'll be as big as you."

"How can you possibly know that!" Abby asked as exasperated as a five year old can be.

"Because I remember when you were that small." Charlie said with a smile. "And I dropped _you._"

"YOU DROPPED ME!" Abby shouted in alarm. "NO WONDER I'M SO MESSED UP!"

"Abby!" Charlie chided. "Nothing happened. You were fine! But I was so worried I had hurt you that I didn't hold you again until you were about one." Charlie explained. "And by then… I had missed out on so much. You were already talking!"

"I could talk when I was one?" Abby asked in surprise. "Man I was one smart kid!"

Charlie laughed. "Abby promise me something." Charlie requested.

"What?" Abby asked curiously, green eyes wide.

"You have to promise me you'll take good care of Kevin for the next couple of months." Charlie said, avoiding Abby's gaze.

"Charlie… Where are you going?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Abby…" Charlie said quietly. "I got accepted into a fall writing program at Dartmouth."

"CHARLIE! ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE LEAVING ME AGAIN!" Abby shouted wriggling out of Charlie's arms.

"Abby it's not like that…" Charlie tried to explain. "I'm not going forever!" It was too late though. Abby was already climbing out of the truck to walk home. "Abby wait!"

"No Charlie! You lied to me! YOU PROMISED YOU WERENT GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN AND YOU ARE!" She screamed before turning to walk home again.

"Abby!" Charlie called after her. "Abby I'm not doing this to leave you, I'm doing this so that I can get a real job."

Abby turned to look at him. "You have a real job! You have the bar!" Abby informed him.

"Abby, that's not an actual job. People have to grow up and go to college and get a real job." Charlie explained.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO GO TO COLLEGE! YOU'RE CHARLIE! YOU WORK AT THE BAR!" Abby shouted angrily.

"Abby we're done having this conversation." Charlie said finally. "Get back in the truck… now."

"No." Abby replied obviously annoyed.

"Abby…" Charlie warned.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Abby screamed again.

"All right… I warned you." Charlie said as he walked over and scooped Abby into his arms. "You are _grounded_." Charlie declared.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Abby screamed as Charlie buckled her into the backseat. Charlie slammed the door closed before climbing into the front seat.

"Abigail Marie Sciuto I am very disappointed in you." Charlie said before he started up the engine. "You know better than to throw a tantrum about things you don't have control over." He continued as he started to drive the rest of the way home.

Abby sat quietly in the backseat. _It's not fair! Charlie promised me he'd stay! And now he's leaving again! He doesn't like us… he never has…_

* * *

"Hello Abby!" Randy greeted her.

Abby didn't reply but continued to walk straight to her room where she slammed the door.

"Charlie what happened?" Randy asked, concerned.

Charlie proceeded to retell the events of the morning. From her nearly dropping Kevin, to her screaming at him on the road.

"Charlie… I know what I said about you leaving… and how I thought it would be a good idea… but if it's going to make Abby this unhappy, is it really worth it?"

"Mom!" Charlie complained. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I'll only be gone for three months! It's not like I haven't thought about this!"

"Charlie." Randy replied. "I think you should do whatever you think is best." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mom! Why can't you just tell me what to do?" He complained.

"Charlie you're old enough to make your own decisions." She pointed out.

"MOM! I can't deal with you, Abby, Gloria, and school all at once! SOMEONE HAS TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Charlie said exasperated as he slid into a chair at the kitchen table.

Meanwhile, Abby had crept out of her room and sat at the top of the stairs where she could hear the conversation.

"Charlie, Abby's a beautiful little girl, but she _can _take care of herself. She'll be fine for a few months." Randy said.

_No… I won't be fine!_

"But with the new baby?" Charlie asked, obviously torn.

"Abby loves Kevin. She'll be fine."

_NO! I WONT BE!_

"Mom… I just wish this were simpler." Charlie said quietly.

"Maybe you should ask Gloria. See what she thinks." Randy suggested.

"I did…"

_AND!_

"She thinks I should go. She said that they were thinking about inviting Steve's sister Amy to stay for awhile anyway." Charlie explained.

"Oh… The one that just graduated from Yale." Randy elaborated.

"Yeah. She's interested in getting a job singing jazz, so they figured where better to do it than New Orleans?"

_ANYWHERE! ANYWHERE IS BETTER THAN HERE! Amy is so mean! I don't want her to stay here!_

"Well… If Gloria thinks you should go, and you want to go… Then maybe you should go." Randy determined.

"NO!" Screamed Abby from the top of the stairs.

"Abby?" The both asked in shock.

"YOU CANT! I DON'T WANNA HAVE AMY HERE! I HATE AMY!" Abby screamed as she ran down the stairs. "YOU PROMISED!" Abby said one last time before she sat down on the bottom step and started to cry.

Charlie rushed over to her. "Shhhh… Abby it'll be okay…Sometimes, things have to change. Even if we don't want them to." Charlie comforted.

"Why? Why Charlie!" Abby asked through her tears.

"Abby, things have to change or else nothing would ever happen. Something had to change for me to live here. And now it's Amy's turn. I'll come back…" Charlie explained.

"When! When will you come back?" Abby asked exasperated.

"November. I'll be back by Thanksgiving." Charlie said.

"That's in a whole four months!" Abby exclaimed in alarm. "I can't wait that long! I'm five! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY SEASAME STREETS THAT IS?"

"Abby…" Charlie said trying not to laugh. "You'll be fine."

"You better come back mister." Abby said determinedly.

"I promise I will." Charlie said giving her a hug.

"Charlie… When's mommy coming home?" Abby asked quietly.

"This afternoon." Randy interrupted hanging up the phone. "The hospital just called. I'm going to go pick them up in a few hours."

"Can we make some welcome home cookies for Kevin?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Uh…" Charlie said unsure of how to respond.

"Sure Abby honey." Randy said to fill the silence. "That's a great idea!"

Charlie gave her a look that clearly meant 'what are you thinking?'

"Only how about instead of the kind of cookies you eat…" Randy started again. "We sew some cookie pillows!"

Abby's eyes opened wide with excitement. "YEAH! I have felt and fabric in the playroom!" Abby said as she dragged her grandma down the hall.

The next three hours were filled with cutting and sewing and gluing until they had 2 decent plush 'cookies'.

"Kevin will _love_ them." Abby said determinedly.

"Oh look at the time!" Randy exclaimed. "Abby hon, I gotta go get your mom and dad. Charlie can you help Abby clean up?"

"Sure." Charlie replied getting up from the book he was reading. "Come on Abby… help me find all the scraps." He said gesturing at the pieces of fabric on the floor.

"I'll be back in about an hour!" Randy said as she ran out the door.

Abby was busy gathering the pieces of fabric too small to keep, so she didn't notice when Charlie picked up the two pillows. One was a chocolate chip cookie, that was slightly lopsided, and the other was a sugar cookie, that was extremely lopsided. Charlie smiled to himself. "You're gonna be just fine Abby." He said under his breath.

"What Charlie?" Abby asked, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Nothing babe." He said tousling her hair.

"I'm all done!" Abby said gesturing to the now clean playroom floor. "Can we take Kevin's cookies to his room?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Of course Abby." Charlie replied distractedly.

They made their way up the stairs and to the new wing of the house. Abby excitedly pushed open the door to reveal her favorite room in the house.

Abby had decided a long time ago that the baby was going to be a monkey because of his room. The walls alternated between a light yellow and a light green, two of which had wide windows that had been covered with bamboo wood blinds. The floor was made with a similar shade of wood and was accented with a large rug that had a picture of four different jungle animals: A monkey, elephant, giraffe, and a lion. The crib was Abby's second favorite thing in the room. It was also made of a bamboo shade of wood, and it had a blanket with the same animals that the rug had on it, plus a hippo. Above the crib was a mobile that had the same animals (minus the lion) that spun when it was on and sang a lullaby Abby had known since she was little, but didn't know the name of.

Now Abby's favorite thing in the nursery wasn't the décor, or the animals. It was a large green armchair in one corner of the room. The chair was large enough that Abby could lay down sideways an still have room on either side of her. Not only was it huge, it was very comfortable. Abby couldn't see why the baby needed a crib if it had a chair like that.

"Charlie can we put the cookies on the chair?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Sure." Charlie said handing her the two cookies.

Abby scrambled across the room and climbed onto the chair. After a moment of struggle she made it to the corner of the chair and carefully placed the two cookies. Then she sat happily in the middle of the chair.

"Charlie?" Abby asked curiously.

"Yes Abby?"

"How come the baby isn't going to sleep on this chair… It's more comfortable than the crib…I know I tested it." Abby stated.

Charlie, unsure of _when_ she had tested this just laughed. "Because Kevin might roll off and get hurt." He explained.

"Well that would be silly. Why would Kevin roll off if he were going to get hurt?"Abby asked.

"Well… he doesn't know that it would hurt." Charlie tried to clarify.

"HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT KNOW THAT?" Abby asked in alarm.

"He just doesn't!" Charlie exclaimed exasperated.

"Okay, okay! Don't have a cow!" Abby said as she scrambled off the chair. Suddenly her head snapped to face the door. "MOMMYS HOME!" Abby cried and she raced out the door, Charlie hot on her trail.

"Abby shhh! You might wake up Kevin!" He exclaimed as quietly as he could.

**Mommy!** Abby signed excitedly as soon as she saw her mom. Charlie looked relieved to see that Kevin was awake, and not fussy.

**Hey Gloria. **Charlie greeted. **You want me to take Kevin for you?** He asked and Gloria nodded in response and Charlie carefully lifted Kevin out of her arms.

**Momma? **Abby asked.

**Yes honey?**

**What is Kevin's sign?** Abby asked curiously. In their family they had made signs for people who they talked about often, so that they didn't have to spell out their name every time.

**For right now, you can spell it, or sign 'baby'. **Gloria replied. **I don't have time to figure out a sign for him right now. **

**But mommy!** Abby replied obviously concerned.

**Abby, I'm tired, and going to bed now. **Her mother signed before heading up the stairs.

"CHARLIE!" Abby said, a bit too loudly, which caused Kevin to start crying.

"Abby!" Charlie scolded. "Can you just… do something?"

"Fine." Abby said angrily before going to look for her dad.

Eventually she found him outside signing rather quickly with Randy. Abby waved hopefully.

"Not now Abby." Randy said brushing her away.

Abby, admitting defeat decided her last option was to entertain herself. So she ran around to the backyard in attempts to find her giant red ball.

"There you are!" Abby exclaimed when she saw it sitting along the bank to the river just behind her house.

Abby ran toward the bank, not slowing as she reached the sand. It wasn't until she was inches away from the ball that she started to slip.

The sand had gotten muddier the closer to the water she had gotten, but she hadn't noticed. It was one wrong step that took her crashing into the river.

Her face hit the cold water first filling her mouth and nostrils with water, and soon her entire body was submerged. She had never really been that interested in swimming, and for some reason had never picked up on the fact that, you can't breathe underwater. So she took in a deep breath trying to calm herself, but found herself choking on the cool liquid filling her lungs.

* * *

"Amy!" Randy exclaimed as the young woman got out of the cab.

"Randy!" She greeted happily. "I'm so excited to be here! Has Charlie told you that I'm planning on being a Jazz singer?"

"He has." Randy confirmed.

**Hey Steve!** Amy greeted her brother. **How's the new baby?** She asked with a smile.

**Kevin is doing great! **Steve replied enthusiastically.

**Well that's good. **Amy determined. **Where's Abby?** Amy questioned, wishing to know the whereabouts of her favorite niece.

**Last I saw her she was heading to the backyard. **Steve replied pointing to the side of the house.

**Okay. I'll see you later. **She signed "Talk to you later Randy!" She said happily before heading for the backyard, both of her bags in tow.

"Abby!" She called. "Abby where are you?" She around and saw a rather empty backyard. Then the red ball caught her eye. It was rather large, large enough for Abby to hide behind, she determined before heading toward it.

As she got closer to the ball she started to notice small shoe prints. "I know where you are Abby!" She called as she followed the footprints. However the closer she got to the ball… the longer they got… _she was slipping!_ "ABBY!" Amy called worriedly. She rushed to the side of the bank, and saw one last footprint, that had obviously landed her in the river. She quickly dropped everything she was carrying ripped off her jacket and shoes and jumped in.

Abby had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. The edges of her vision were starting to blacken, but she could make out the figure of a woman swimming quickly in her direction. Abby moved around as much as she could, hoping she would see her. The amount of relief that swam through her body as she felt the woman's warm arms grasp her was unimaginable.

Amy quickly lifted Abby out of the water. "Abby… Abby can you hear me?" She asked loudly. "Abby… come on…" she said worriedly as she laid her down on the bank. Abby started to cough violently. Amy sighed in relief, she wasn't dead. She carefully smacked her on the back, helping her get more of the water out of her lungs. "Abby are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Abby coughed several more times before she nodded.

"Come on, let's get you dried off." Amy said as she picked her up and headed for the house.

"CHARLIE!" She called as soon as they were inside.

"Amy… shh! You'll wake up… OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED!" Charlie said as he ran down the stairs. "Abby are you all right?" He asked worriedly. Abby nodded, though she was shivering. Charlie grabbed a blanket off the couch. "Here." He said as he handed the blanket to Amy. "What happened?" he asked as soon as Abby was wrapped in the blanket.

"I don't know!" Amy exclaimed. "I got to the backyard and she was in the river!" After a moment Abby stopped shivering. "We should get her into some dry clothes." Amy said softly.

"Uh… yeah." Charlie said snapping back into reality. He led Amy to Abby's room and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a purple tee shirt from her closet. "Here." He said as he handed them to her.

Once Abby was changed Amy proceeded to carefully brush her hair and braid it, two French braids, one on each side of her head. "You all right Abby?" She asked her quietly.

"Yes Amy." Abby said looking at her feet, which were covered with purple socks with spiders on them.

"Abby what happened?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Well… no one was paying any attention to me… So I went to the backyard to play… and my red ball was right by the river…and… I fell in." Abby explained.

"Abby! You know to be careful back there! Why on earth didn't you come get someone to help you get it?" Charlie exclaimed, exasperated.

"BECAUSE NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY TIME FOR ME ANYMORE!" Abby shouted before running out of the room.

Amy looked at Charlie shook her head and followed after her. "Amy!" Charlie called after her but she wasn't listening. "Amy wait!"

"What?" Amy replied obviously irritated. "What sort of an explanation do you possibly have for this?"

"I don't have one." He replied shaking his head. "But it was an accident."

"Charlie! She could have died! You do realize that you're in charge of her too, not just Kevin right?" Amy asked.

"Of course Amy… I just…"

"You just nothing. You go off to Dartmouth. It's probably better you weren't here for awhile anyway." She said before she ran down the stairs to find Abby.

"Abby are you all right?" Amy asked, sitting down in her still wet jeans. Abby shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"No one has any time for me anymore… Everyone's too busy with Kevin." Abby said quietly.

"How about I make you a deal?" Amy said. "I'll go change, then just you and me can go get some ice cream."

Abby nodded and smiled. "Thank you Amy."

"You're welcome Abby girl." She said standing up and heading to change.

* * *

"Double Chocolate Crunch still Abby?" Amy asked.

"Yes please!" Abby said enthusiastically. It had been quite awhile since she had gone out one on one with someone else.

"Two scoops?"

"YES!"

"All right then. Two Scoops of Double Chocolate Crunch, and one vanilla frozen yogurt." Amy told the man working the counter.

"We're doing free toppings today, would you like any?" The man asked.

"Abby?" Amy asked.

"Chocolate sprinkles please." Abby requested.

"Chocolate sprinkles on the ice cream, and raspberries on the yogurt please." Amy relayed the information before heading to pay for the ice cream.

Once they were sitting down and had both dug into their treats Amy started to ask Abby about school and friends, which Abby animatedly explained about, causing several laughs.

* * *

Charlie, who was feeling more bad for himself, than he was for Abby, was aimlessly walking around New Orleans, trying to clear Abby's angry expression from his mind.

_She's just five… she can't really mean it… Can she? I didn't mean to do anything wrong… but Abby is pretty stubborn…But she's always forgiven me in the… exactly, she'll never forgive you again. But she doesn't have anyone else…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he passed an ice cream shop and looked through the window to see Abby and Amy happily laughing over their bowls of ice cream. "I guess she does have someone else." Charlie said quietly before looking down and walking to the New Orleans train station.

"One ticket to Hanover please." He informed the woman at the ticket station.

"Any bags?" She asked.

"No."

"All right that will be five seventy." She informed him and he handed over the money. "The train will be here in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you." He said taking the ticket and heading for the nearest bench.

Exactly twenty minutes later a train pulled into the station. "ALL PASSENGERS GOING TO HANOVER THE TRAIN IS NOW BOARDING!" A voice on the loudspeaker blared through the station.

Charlie slowly stood up and headed for the train. He had one foot on the step before he turned back to face the city he had grown up in, the city that had been his home for so long.

"You getting on?" The man behind him asked irritably.

"Huh… Oh yeah." Charlie said absent mindedly before he climbed aboard. After getting his ticket punched he went and sat down on a seat by the window and absentmindedly stared out of it.

It wasn't until the train lurched into motion that he realized, he was leaving, and he wasn't coming back. It seems only appropriate to say one thing when you're leaving, so he uttered that one word.

"Goodbye."

_**Author's Note: O.o… I wasn't expecting myself to go in that direction… but I did… so YAY ANYWAY! Well a lot of you are probably reading both of my stories, so you're probably thinking… Wow she updates the other one A LOT faster. And I would say "Why yes… yes I do!" Because I don't really have a plot for this story, I'm planning on keeping it going for a good long while, so I don't want to all of a sudden decide… eh. I'll just finish it off! So instead I'm updating less often, but overall, there will end up being more chapters! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**_


	11. The Note

" Abby get down here!" Amy called up the stairs. "Anna's mom will be here in less than ten minutes to get you for school!"

Abby quickly rushed down the stairs pigtails bouncing up and down with each stair. "I'm coming!" She replied making her final leap off the staircase.

"Careful!" Amy said handing her a piece of toast while cradling Kevin in her other arm.

"Always." Abby replied through her toast. "Why does school start so early?" She asked after swallowing the bite.

"Because you're a first grader now." Amy explained. "They go to school all day long instead of just in the afternoon, which is why you'll need this." She said handing her a red tin lunchbox.

"A box?" Abby asked, confused.

"With lunch inside it." Amy explained.

"So… a lunchbox?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"Precisely." Amy said smiling. "Now… where's your backpack?"

Abby swallowed the last of her toast. "Upstairs." She replied heading for the stairs again.

"Hurry up!" Amy called after her looking out the window for any signs of Abby's ride.

Moments later Abby came sliding down the banister with her backpack in tow. "I'm here, I'm here!" she replied jumping down.

"Hey you've gotta be careful." Amy scolded handing her the metal lunchbox. "We don't need any more injuries coming from you." She said carefully fingering the scar above her eye.

"It's not like I tried to break the window… It just sorta… happened…" Abby said sheepishly.

"Abby…" Amy started to admonish but she was interrupted by a horn outside. She sighed, "There's your ride dear, have a good day." Amy said handing her a jacket as she ran out the door.

"Hi Anna!" Abby greeted as she crawled into the back of Anna's family's van. "Amy gave me a lunchbox this morning… with a lunch in it… get it? _Lunch_box!"

"My mommy gave me money for lunch. I have a whole 75 cents so I can get lunch _and_ a milk!" Anna said equally excited.

Aiden couldn't help but crack up from his seat in the middle of the van. "You do know that you eat lunch at school _every_ day right?"

Abby and Anna looked at each other in excitement. "You're gonna get 75 cents everyday for the whole year?" Abby asked excitedly.

Aiden, still amused by his sister and her best friend replied, "Yes… yes she will."

Abby looked at back and forth from Anna to Aiden before she finally spoke to them. "You'll have one hundred and thirty-five dollars each at the end of this year!"

This took Aiden by surprise. He had never bothered, in his past six years of school to think about lunch money as actual money. It had always been 75 cents, everyday, for lunch. But now that he knew just how _much_ money it was he was intrigued.

"One hundred thirty-five… Wow… that's not a big picture I really wanted to see." Anna's mom said from the front seat. "Maybe you'll start bringing your lunches like Abby…"

"NO!" Aiden yelled.

"Aiden! No yelling in the car!" His mother scolded. "Right now I'm much too busy to be spending time making five lunches every morning so you've got nothing to worry about Aiden."

"I wish I had four brothers…" Abby sighed.

"No you don't!" Anna complained. "The only nice one is Charlie and he's starting college so I never see him anymore!"

"_Hurtful_!" Aiden protested throwing a napkin from the floor at his sister.

"MOMMY!" Anna screamed. "AIDEN THREW GARBAGE AT ME!"

"Aiden!" Their mother scolded. "Apologize!"

"I'm sorry you're so ugly the garbage I threw at you made you look better." Aiden said with a smirk.

"MOMMY!" Anna said tears shining at the edges of her eyes.

"AIDEN RONALD ROSS!" Their mom reprimanded. "You are _grounded_ for the next _month_!"

Aiden sulked back into his seat before muttering. "Why'd you have to go and have another kid anyway…"

"AIDEN!"

"WELL! It's not like you wanted another kid!" Aiden shouted back.

"AIDEN!"

"You didn't want me?" Anna asked, panicking.

"Anna baby…"

"YOU DIDN'T! YOU EVEN SAID YOU DIDN'T NEED ANOTHER KID!" Aiden shouted.

Abby slid awkwardly further back into her seat watching the family argue.

"AIDEN RONALD ROSS THAT'S TWO MONTHS!"

"IM NOT LYING! YOU TELL ME NOT TO LIE! SO I WONT!"

Anna was now bawling in the backseat while Abby tried to hug her best friend.

"AIDEN THREE MONTHS!"

"That's not fair!" Aiden began to whine. "I've got… Stuff!"

"Not for the next three months you don't! And if you don't apologize it'll be longer!"

"But mom!"

It was then that the van pulled up to the elementary school. "Aiden you _will_ come _directly_ home after school and you will go straight to your room." His mom said climbing out of the car.

Aiden angrily climbed out of the car scooping up his backpack in the process. "Fine." He said before rushing toward a group of friends he had seen in front of the school.

Anna's mom turned to her. "Anna baby…" She started before Anna rushed into her arms. "Shhh baby. It's okay."

Abby carefully climbed past her friend and out of the car. "I'm going to go to class now…" She said before running alone into the school.

Abby looked around for some sort of a sign that would lead her to the first grade wing, but the further she went the more confused she became. She continued to walk through the halls which were swimming with bodies until suddenly, the bell rang and the hallway cleared as the students clamored into their respective classrooms, leaving Abby standing alone in the hallway.

Abby stood frozen for a moment before deciding to venture into the closest classroom. She carefully twisted the knob on the door and waited silently for the click of the knob indicated it could be pulled open. She silently pulled the door open about five inches to allow herself to slip through the door and slowly let it shut behind her.

"Can I help you?" The tall male teacher at the front of the classroom questioned Abby who was trembling just inside the door.

"Uh… I'm sort of lost." Abby said awkwardly noticing the class of sixth graders before her.

"Abby?" Aiden asked from the back of the classroom.

"Aiden!" Abby said rushing to the back and scrambling onto his desk.

"A friend of yours Aiden?" The teacher asked patiently.

" Uhm… This is Abby." He said.

"And what is she doing here?" The teacher tried again.

Aiden looked at her curiously for a moment before responding to his teacher. "I don't actually know… She's my little sister's friend…"

The teacher rounded the classroom until he reached Aiden's desk. He leaned down until he was Abby's height, "Where are you supposed to be Abby?"

"I'm in first grade." Abby said confidently.

"Do you know what teacher you have?"

"Uh… I think…" Abby tried, unable to remember.

"She has Ms. Orton with my sister." Aiden spoke up, willing for this to just end. "I can take her down there if you'd like." He offered.

"Thank you Mr. Evans, and please hurry back."

"Come on Abby." Aiden said lifting her gently off his desk. Aiden carried her until they had cleared the classroom door and then he set her down so she could walk on her own. "Why are you in the sixth grade wing Abby?"

"Well… It's kind of hard to see what's going on when there's a bunch of kids that are two or three feet taller than you surrounding you." Abby said with a giggle.

"Didn't my mom bring you and Anna in?" Aiden asked as they walked past the fifth grade wing.

"She didn't bring _me_ in, I don't know about Anna…"

"You mean you just came in here by yourself?" Aiden asked shaking his head.

"Aiden, I'm five years old! I can go into school by myself!" Abby protested, stomping her foot to the ground.

"Abby if you could have come in here by yourself," he said pointing to her classroom, "You wouldn't have shown up in my class."

Abby stuck her tongue out at him before reaching for the doorknob.

"Abby…" Aiden warned, pressing his hand against the door, sealing it to the frame. "You can't just wander in and out of class, you're a first grader…"

"I know that Aiden." Abby said pushing him out of her way. "Now can I go to class now or do you have some other unnecessary information you think I don't know?"

Aiden raised an eyebrow before opening the door.

"All right class!" Ms. Orton said as she clapped her hands in the front of the room. "Now I'd like you to share your pictures with your table members." She instructed, not noticing the recent additions to her classroom.

Aiden cleared his throat. "Uh… Ms. Orton?"

"Oh hello!" Ms. Orton said, rushing over to them. "Who's this?" She asked kneeling down in front of Abby.

"I'm Abigail Sciuto, I'm five and a half and I'm starting first grade today." Abby said proudly.

"Well… Abigail, where have you been?" Ms. Orton asked her nicely.

"I went to the sixth grade wing." Abby said matter-of-factly.

"She showed up in my class Ms. Orton. She's my sister's friend, so I offered to bring her back." Aiden said heroically.

"You're not _that_ special." Anna said from her seat across the room.

"Anna!" Ms. Orton scolded.

"No, Ms. Orton. It's okay. Aiden was a jerk in the car so it's Anna's turn now." Abby explained.

Ms. Orton gave Abby an appraising look. "All right then… Thanks for bringing her here Aiden. You can go back to class now."

"I'll see you after School Anna, Abby." Aiden said before exiting the classroom.

"All right then Abigail let's see if we can't get you some supplies…"

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow Abby!" Anna's mom called out the window as Abby ran up the drive to her house.

"Amy!" Abby called as she slammed the front door shut. "Amy I'm home!" Abby continued as she headed toward the kitchen. "Am…" Abby started until she saw her mom sitting in the kitchen. **Hi mommy!**

**Oh hello darling.** Her mom signed back.

**Where's Amy?** Abby asked, pulling a bowl from the cupboard.

**Amy decided to take Kevin out to the Music Studio for awhile.**

**Oh…Well can I go?**

Her mom shook her head. **Abby, we've discussed this. You're not allowed to go into the city by yourself anymore. Not without Charlie…**

Abby dropped the box of cereal she had retrieved from the cupboard.

**Abby… I'm sorry, I forgot how much…**

Abby ran out of the kitchen and raced up the stairs to her room. She easily made the leap from her doorframe to her bed where she quietly began to cry.

Several minutes later Abby sat up and reached for a brown leather book. She carefully opened the cover and traced her finger along the edge of the first page. She looked at the smiling faces of the young man and the little girl in the picture as she brushed her fingers along the now worn edges.

After focusing on the picture she constantly looked at she scanned the rest of the page as she had done every day since he left. But it wasn't until she reached the inner left corner she saw something she never noticed before.

_Abby, _

_Remember that even though I had to leave, it doesn't mean I won't miss you. If you ever need me, call the Bar's old phone number._

_Charlie_

Abby couldn't believe what she had read. Months had passed of wishing for a way to contact him, and suddenly it was there? It was too good to be true.

Abby grabbed the book and raced down the hall until she reached the phone. She quickly pulled the phone of the hook and dialed the number she knew by heart. It was only a few moments before she heard the ringing back in her ear.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Charlie?" Abby asked excitedly, tears coming to her eyes.

"…Abby?"

_**Author's Note: DAAH! I'm so so SO sorry about the delay in the update. I kept getting writers block, and I rewrote this chapter and I couldn't really get the outcome I wanted… I still didn't get as good as If this were my ideal world, but this is what I've got (and since It's a set-up chapter for a plotline… I'm not too worried about it.) Please check out my other two stories: "What Can We Do?" and "And It All Goes Black". I'm writing them at a much faster pace than this story. REVIEW!**_


End file.
